Chocolate Connoisseur
by Kurai-Tenshi-015
Summary: Why didn't Bunny care that much about Jack's late night visits to Sarah? It's because he has a favorite of his own. And she believes. BunnyxOC. A companion story to "Chill." UPDATE: The one-shots that continued this series have been converged into this story as chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This can be read as a companion story to Chill, my oneshot about Jack and Sarah. I just had to give Bunny some love! Rated M just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizeable from Rise of the Guardians.

Chocolate Connoisseur

He always loved to see the children enjoy his eggs and baskets. It wasn't odd for him to spend hours hiding in the bushes watching them squeal in glee at finding another hidden egg. It was during these private times that he truly understood why he was meant to be a Guardian. Especially when his attention was brought to a young girl who had lost all hope in Easter. He had been alerted to the vanishing light by North. The older man had placed a comforting hand on Bunny's shoulder and given a compassionate but sad smile. It was normal to lose believers once they got older and there were always more children being born to take their place. However, this one was different. She was only five years old. Bunny wondered to himself how he could have lost one so easily and instantly went up to the surface to figure it out.

He was met with a sight he would have never liked to see again. Very early Easter Sunday morning a house was surrounded by police cars. Two tarps were lying in the street and his little girl was sitting on the porch, her eyes void of emotion save for the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Shock," one of the paramedics explained to the uniformed men. Bunny's eyes widened in his own shock as she was taken away in the ambulance, and he remained to listen to the horror that had taken place. Witnesses cried about how awful it was, how it could have happened to such a sweet family, what would happen to the little girl now.

"Oh, no." Aster mumbled to himself, watching as the bodies of the girls' parents were taken away. He quickly opened a tunnel back to the Warren, no longer in the mood to watch all of the happier children who were blissfully blind to this horror. It wasn't until later that day that he figured out what had happened. He learned that the little girl's name was Rachel, and that her parents were hiding eggs around the house early in the morning when a burglar cornered them in the front yard. When he realized that they had no money on them he took out his anger on them, shooting them and killing them instantly. Rachel had been asleep in her room and had been awakened by the gunshots. Her elderly neighbor next door had not been able to get to her in time to keep her from seeing the bodies. _No wonder she doesn't believe, anymore. _Bunny thought, painfully. Not only had she lost her parents in such a tragic way on what was supposed to be a celebratory day, but she figured out that they had been placing the eggs. What a way to "discover" that the Easter Bunny wasn't real! He had tried visiting her in the hospital, but of course she saw right through him. From that moment he vowed that he would make her believe.

Bunny watched her grow up since then. She had moved to live with her grandmother some states away. Her social worker had said that it was better that way, to be far away from those memories. It did seem to help. She went back to school after a while, made friends, and even seemed to have fun. But the turning point was that next year when she woke up on Easter morning to a colorful dancing egg on her bedspread. Rachel had grasped it in her hands with an awed expression and a true smile had lit up her face as brightly as her light on North's globe. Bunny could finally smile then, too. He would never admit it, but he had also allowed her to catch sight of his ears disappearing into the tunnel to her bedroom. Just seeing her with a spark of hope in her heart again was worth it.

He had continued watching her through middle school and high school, and her light stayed glowing. She had grown up into a caring young woman, and thankfully time had taken away her memories of that day. She no longer associated Easter with the death of her parents, but the beginning of something wonderful. Every year Bunny would watch her open her basket with childlike glee, the expectation in her eyes when she woke up making him feel as though all of the hard work was worth it. That was years ago…

x~x

Rachel sighs as she hangs up her apron on the peg, nodding tiredly to her coworkers. _Finally, I can go to sleep. _She stifles a yawn and grabs her purse from her locker before making her way out of the diner. She breathes in the damp earthy scent of Spring in the air, smiling slightly. She would finally graduate this Spring after seven years at University. Her smile widens as she continues the walk from the diner to her apartment. Her mind wanders to her grandmother back in Ohio. She loved her dearly, but the need to get away for college was overpowering. Rachel had been forced to get a full time job at eighteen and put her college education off for a year in order to save for tuition, but she had done it. She was only thankful that she could maintain her full time job while working diligently on her classwork. Her grandmother had encouraged her even when it took longer than they both expected.

"You're already twenty-six, how much longer is it going to take?" She would ask with a grin.

"As long as fate decides." Rachel mumbles the answer aloud to herself, chuckling. "I should call her." She always got sentimental around this time for multiple reasons. She looks up at the stars twinkling down happily at her. She could almost imagine her parents up there wishing her well. She continues to smile with that comforting thought, her steps light on the concrete.

As soon as she enters her bedroom her cell phone begins to ring. She sighs, determined to ignore it as she pulls off her clothes, wanting to wash the smell of frying oil and coffee off of them. However, her eyes travel over the screen and catch the picture of a smiling brunette. Temptation sets in and she groans, picking up the phone and answering with a dull, "hello."

"Hey, Rachel! So, there's this party-"

"Cassie, no!" Rachel glares at her purple wall, ignoring the rising excitement in her gut. Every year the night before Easter her best friend would try to get her to go to these crazy parties in the city. They were supposed to be quite a bash, with costumes, alcohol, food, and as Cassie always stressed, "very cute boys."

"Aw, come on! I really,_ really _want to go and Sean backed out on me. Please, I beg of you!"

"Cass, I'm really tired." Rachel sighs, running a hand through her hair, grimacing at the texture. "And I need a shower."

"Well then take a shower and I'll be over in a half an hour with a steaming caramel macchiato!" Cassie blurts out excitedly. Rachel can practically hear her friends' oncoming squeal at her pause. She knew caramel was Rachel's weak spot.

"Really?" She mumbles, and Cassie does indeed squeal loud enough that Rachel has to pull the phone away from her ear.

"I love you Rach! Truly! Okay, I'm going to Starbucks, alright? See you in a bit! Love you!" Cassie hangs up and Rachel can't help but giggle. It _has _been a long time since she's been out and if she has caffeine, well…

Her smile reappears as she starts to ransack her closet for something suitable for the parties Cassie is always raving about. Easter is about new beginnings after all, right?

x~x

Bunny tries to contain his anxiety as he hops around the Warren, ordering eggs about as he attempts to get them all painted in time. His eyes dart to the baskets, checking them for what seemed to be the twelfth time. Even the stone eggs were beginning to get annoyed with him. Aster's leg starts to twitch, his foot tapping the ground nervously and he accidentally opens a tunnel. He leaps away from it quickly and scolds himself, refocusing on the colorful eggs marching through the grass. They are already heading toward the tunnels to the surface.

"Good." He mutters, watching them diligently for any flaws. He smiles proudly as he sees that they are all very beautiful this year, not a mediocre one in the bunch. When more than half of them have been safely seen to the surface and begin hiding in bushes and scattering themselves inside of houses, he allows himself to focus on the baskets once more. He brings a paw up to his chin thoughtfully as he stares at one in particular. It is different shades of purple with curls and curls of white ribbon and a large bow on top. He hops closer and scans the contents once more before realizing what is missing. "Bugger…" He immediately runs back to the confectionary, praying that what he searches for will be there.

x~x

Rachel laughs humorlessly at the fabric that Cassie holds up before her.

"You're not serious?"

"Completely serious. Come on! You totally have the body for this, just do it for me!" Cassie shoves the costume into Rachel's hands and she instinctively lets it fall to the ground, stepping away from it as if it carries a disease. "Rach, it's not going to bite! Sheesh!" The brunette turns away from her with a roll of her eyes and adjusts her own outfit, checking herself from all angles.

"Cassie, I am _not _wearing that!" Rachel says vehemently, staring at her friend with wide eyes. Her friend's retort is lost on her as her mind wanders. _I wonder what I'll get this year. _A smile graces her lips as she thinks about the stuffed rabbit on her bed. She had received it the year after her parents' death, and ever since then it had seemed to emanate a comforting spirit to her. Since then the gifts had changed. Strangely enough, they had appeared to alter to her tastes, as if the Easter Bunny knew what she enjoyed most. Last year had been delicious…

"Rachel!" She glances up at the exclamation and raises an eyebrow. She had never told Cassie about her still believing in the Easter Bunny. It wasn't that she was afraid that she would be mocked, but it seemed strangely personal, her relationship with the Easter Spirit. They had been there for her at her lowest, and had helped her heal in the sweetest way possible. She laughs softly at her own pun, and Cassie's face explodes into happiness. "Good! Now, hurry up!" She throws a pair of heels at Rachel who sputters in confusion. Surely, she hadn't agreed to… oh boy.

x~x

Bunny smiles as he watches the children find eggs where they least expect them. Every grin and happy exclamation warms his heart. He hops from bush to bush to enjoy their happiness before he looks back up at the sun. It had been up for quite a while and still he knew that Rachel was not home yet. That was strange. Usually she stayed home the night before, but when he arrived to personally deliver her basket she was nowhere to be found. Frustrated, he had returned to the Warren to continue watching over the delivery of Easter, but now he was starting to become worried. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he opened a tunnel to her bedroom and his eyes immediately sought out her bed. No Rachel.

"Where are ya, shiela?" He asks himself, hopping around absently. Suddenly he hears a key in the front door and gasps, hopping over to her closet and hiding in the darkness. One of her heels stabs the bottom of his foot but he holds in his curse, twitching an ear to move the sleeve of a shirt from the top of his head. When her bedroom door finally opens he almost thinks he has the wrong apartment. Then she turns to face him and his jaw drops. _What in the hell is she _wearing_? _She is on the other side of her bed from him so he can only see the tall white stilettos rapping on the hardwood floor and a pair of tall white furry ears poking up above the comforter. She moves into his full sight and turns to her dresser and he can see a fluffy white cottontail poking from her rear, nearly making him choke.

Rachel sighs and stretches, feeling her muscles strain from her long night. She rubs her eyes, trying not to mess up her eyeliner and mascara too badly, and yawns.

"Ugh. No more nights out after work. I'm exhausted." She mumbles to herself, and Bunny feels his heart leap at hearing her voice. Then he wonders where she could have gone that she found the need to dress as a_ rabbit!_ If one could even call her one. His green eyes trail down from the fluffy bent rabbit ears on the top of her head, to her long curly blonde hair currently held up in a messy bun. Strands were falling from it, hinting that she had indeed been out for a long time. Her eyes were made up with smoky browns and blacks, making them appear to smolder, and her lips were painted a tantalizing coral tone that reminded him of gumdrops.

Rachel kicks her heels off and moans at the relief in her feet, pulling one foot behind her and drawing his attention to her long legs poured into black tinted stockings. How old was she again? Bunny found himself doing the math in his head and is only slightly relieved when he realizes that she should be well into her twenties by now. However, that doesn't give any excuse to his wandering eyes.

She comes closer to him, looking tempted to just fall asleep where she stands, and he sees that she is wearing some sort of strapless white leotard that looks more suitable for a ballet recital than actual display in public. Her round breasts are cradled in the bodice perfectly and her curvy hips are accentuated by the tight material. The white puff ball at her rear seems to twitch with her every move, capturing his eyes once more.

"Crikey…" He exhales, sinking further into the closet, shaking his head irritated when it only serves to surround him in her scent lingering on her clothing. It is only then that Rachel seems to remember what day it is. A smile covers her face and she instantly scans her room from top to bottom. He knows what she's searching for and despite the sudden heat he feels deep in his abdomen, he smiles and silently encourages her to find it.

She moves to each corner of the room and peeks around her dresser. It isn't until she is so close that he can almost make out each of her eyelashes that he begs for mercy that she will not look in her closet. He holds his breath as she gets closer, and then breathes a sigh of relief when she turns to the bed with a sly smile. Bunny shifts closer when she stops at the bedside and smiles as she crouches down. Then his eyes widen in horror. She bends over and looks under the bed, her backside on full view for him. He tries desperately to look away, but she moves forward with a cry of triumph, accidentally knocking the ears off of her head in the process. She laughs and shakes them further onto the floor, pushing her upper body as far under her bed as possible and grasping the basket. She pulls it out with a grin and Bunny sighs in relief as she stands again before jumping onto her bed with the purple basket in hand.

"Oooh." She murmurs to herself as she looks over the contents. When he is certain that Rachel is there to stay, he carefully moves closer to the entrance of the closet to watch her enjoy her basket. He knew exactly what she would find, as he had prepared it specially himself. She always did love his chocolates the most, especially the ones filled with caramel. She leans back against her pillows and balances the basket on her thighs, a fact that he tries to ignore. She reaches in for the truffles first, smiling and unwrapping the gold foil. She pops one into her mouth and closes her eyes, savoring it. Bunny smiles and feels that he has succeeded for another year. The sparkle in her eyes is worth running around like an idiot to make sure everything's perfect.

Rachel idly plays with the curled ribbon on the basket as she chews, rocking her feet back and forth on the comforter. She reaches for another truffle when she finishes the first.

"Mmmm, you have outdone yourself this year, Bunny." She says, and he feels his heart swell. She always was his favorite. She appreciated his chocolates the way no one else did. The children usually either scarfed them down without taking the time to enjoy them or some even let them sit in their room for months without even tasting them. Rachel accidentally bites into the truffle too soon and the caramel insides spill out slightly onto her lips. She giggles and licks the sticky substance off, once again drawing Bunny's attention to the fact that she had grown up too fast before his eyes. Though she was as sweet as the confections she was currently eating, he couldn't help but wonder if she knew just how alluring she had become. He shakes his head to clear out those thoughts. He was a Guardian! And he refused to become some perverted Peeping Tom like Frost. Rachel was once again rooting through the basket and her new smile should have told him what she found. The one thing that he almost forgot… and now wishes he had.

Rachel pulls out the large solid milk chocolate bunny, complete with green eyes. Bunny wills her to save it until he can make a quiet getaway.

"So cuuuuute." She coos, tracing a hand over the form.

"Yes, it is. Now put it back." He begs quietly. _No such luck,_ he thinks as she begins unwrapping the rabbit. "No, no, no… bloody hell." He watches with dread as she brings the rabbit up to her mouth and begins to suck on the tip of the ears, closing her eyes as the chocolate pleases her taste buds. _Why can't she just viciously bite them off like the others do? _He doesn't think it can get worse until her tongue snakes out to wrap around the ears before her lips engulf them once more. "Son of a bitch, shiela!" Rachel gasps and sits up, dropping the chocolate rabbit. Aster freezes and wonders just how loud he had been and watches as she scans the room again, suddenly alert.

"Who's there?" He feels a chill go down his spine and just wants to disappear. "Bu-bunny?" Her voice squeaks at the end of her inquiry and she raises a hand to her chest as if to slow her pounding heart. The Moon knows Bunny's own heart was racing. He thought about coming out. He would just show himself and apologize for being a creeper and…

Rachel hears a commotion coming from behind her and almost trips over her own feet in surprise, scrambling off of the bed. Her eyes widen at the sight of a gray rabbit jumping out of her closet, one of her socks hanging off of his ear. Her mouth opens and closes, no sound coming out. She takes a step back and blinks, trying to figure out if she's going crazy. _There is a six foot tall rabbit in my bedroom, _is all that goes through her mind as his green eyes meet hers.

"Oh my God." She whispers, still frozen. One of his ears twitches at the sound and she stares at them for a moment before taking a step closer to him. Without her heels she is almost a half foot shorter than him. She makes eye contact with him again but he doesn't say anything, just stares at her uncomfortably. She bites her lip, hesitating, and then her hand reaches out and her fingertips brush the fur on his chest. When she makes contact and her brain registers that he is indeed real, she jumps back and gasps, holding her hand to her chest. "Oh my God!"

"Now, calm down!"

"You _can _talk!" She nearly screams, and she's now jumping up and down as if her body cannot simply stay still after such a revelation. He can't stop the smirk that crosses his face as she does so.

"Heh. _Now _you really _do _look like a bunny!" He says, and her cheeks flush bright red as she realizes that she's still wearing the ridiculous outfit.

"Oh my God." She whispers, covering her face with her hands. Rachel doesn't know what to say, how to react. In reality he was not what she expected. She imagined a small fluffy creature like the ones in her old coloring books. "I… it was a costume party. I didn't… I didn't think you would still be here! I didn't even think you would be a male!" She exclaims, throwing her arms in the air before folding them over her chest. When his eyes dart down to her exposed cleavage from the motion, her cheeks flush again and she turns her back on him. "I can't do this. It's like some twisted bad dream." She was _not _going to have a conversation with a giant rabbit in her bedroom while he stared at her tits in a skimpy bunny outfit. She _wasn't!_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare it's just… okay, that tail is distracting too." She groans in mortification and turns slightly to stare at him again. He straightens abruptly and she can't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny." She says, contradicting the smile on her face.

"No. How you were eating my chocolate was not funny. This is pretty damned funny."

"You're quite perverted, aren't you?" Aster feels a slight wave of shame at her words but her smile, and her blush, make him smile as well.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not." Bunny stares at her as she continues to smile at him, taking in her sudden confident demeanor. It was just another sign of how long he had watched her, how much she had grown. He remembers the sight of her on that porch so long ago, and he can't help but be thankful that she was able to build a new life for herself.

"No. I'm not." He says, thumping the floor twice with his foot. He watches her gasp and back away slightly from the tunnel that opens up before peering in curiously. "You always _were_ my favorite." Her eyes shoot up to meet his at that and he winks at her before dropping into the hole and disappearing. She watches the hole close up quickly and hesitantly steps onto the hardwood where it had been. Her bare toes meet the hard surface and she sighs.

After a few moments Rachel turns back to her basket, staring at the abandoned chocolate rabbit on the bed. She moves toward it and smiles, deciding that she'd save the rest for later.

It is only a couple of hours later when she starts to throw her costume into the washer that she notices her rabbit ear headband is missing. She smirks and shakes her head.

"Bad Bunny."

x~x

Aster smiles as he places the fluffy white ears under the leather strap across his body. He would return them later, after he made Rachel another special batch of chocolates. Hopefully she would savor them as well…


	2. Falling For You

**A note from the author: **Firstly I want to start off with a shoutout to **mlequithinh**, my first and so far only reviewer. You actually motivated me to finish and publish this, so thank you! I hope you enjoy it as much as you did "Chocolate Connoisseur." This is technically its sequel, so it would help for everyone to go read "Chocolate Connoisseur" first, but it's not necessary. Enjoy!

**Updated author's note: **It has been brought to my attention that having so many one-shot stories in one series can be quite confusing to read. Therefore I will be updating these to be part of one whole story. Hopefully it will be less confusing that way for you guys as well as myself. I too have been getting confused while writing them out of order and attempting to keep track of the timeline. Please be patient as I upload them into one story. I will not delete the separate one-shots until I am sure the updating is completed correctly.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizeable from Rise of the Guardians.

Falling For You

Bunny had no idea how it could have happened. He was usually so diligent to make sure that his tunnels closed behind him to avoid this very issue. Other than little Sophie, no one else had found their way to his home before. It was enough to make him wonder if his magic was failing somehow. Was that even possible? Bunny stares as the figure come from around one of the large grassy hills, scattering up butterflies. As soon as they smile he knows who they are and he is momentarily stunned before confronting them.

x~x

Rachel lets out a pleased hum as she takes a bite of her beignet, the sweet powdered sticking to her cheeks. Even though she had already gotten her degree, she couldn't resist going back to the college campus for the tasty treat every now and then. Her sweet tooth had always been her downfall. She continues to enjoy the pastry, walking down the street with a skip in her step. It had begun to cool off just a bit, hinting that winter was on its way. Her phone begins to ring and she answers it without a thought, chirping a hello.

"Well, _someone's _in a good mood. Care to share?" She laughs at Cassie's incredulous tone.

"Beignet." Is all Rachel says, taking another bite and humming before stopping abruptly as some children run past her, chasing each other playfully. She smiles at them in amusement and hits the button at the corner post to initiate the walk signal across the street.

"You tramp! You got a beignet and didn't tell me?" Cassie nearly shrieks. Rachel smiles guiltily even though her friend couldn't see it. She had brought her one during one of her class breaks and she had been as attached to the pastry as Rachel was. She had warned her that if she ever got one without her that their friendship would end.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here. You know how I am."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Cassie grumbles, making Rachel giggle again. She had a habit of just walking around some of her old favorite places. Sometimes it was the park, sometimes her old neighborhood with the house she grew up in, despite its painful memories it held many more pleasant ones. This time it was the campus of her alma mater. Which happens to have a fantastic traveling pastry truck. She finishes the donut and walks across the street, checking over her shoulder idly for turning cars. As Cassie continues to ramble about how horrible of a friend she was and that she should just dump her, she crumples up the napkin and searches for a trash can. "I mean, come on, I'm your best friend!"

"I'll tell you the next time I come down here. I promise." Rachel tosses the napkin into a nearby trash can and whoops happily when she makes the basket.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"I do." She replies firmly, meaning it. She really did love Cassie although she could be a bit headstrong. She felt like a sister to her. If that meant buying her a pastry every now and then, who was she to complain? "So why did you call?"

"Oh, you'll never believe it. I got that job that I wanted! You know, the one with the super cute manager." Rachel rolls her eyes. That was another thing about Cassie, her entire life force depended on the male species. "So I start this weekend and I'm really excited."

"I'm so happy for you, Cass! See, our grown up lives are finally beginning." She smiles, feeling the sun shine down on her in agreement. However, the wind chose that moment to blow quite unexpectedly hard and her gauzy scarf was snatched off of her. Rachel shouts out and reaches out a hand to grab it but the wind seemed possessed, carrying it in between two buildings. "Aw, shit! My scarf! Cassie, I'll call you back!" She doesn't hesitate, just runs into the alley and searches frantically. Normally she wouldn't care so much, but that scarf had been knitted by her grandmother and held a lot of sentimental significance. She turns in the semi darkness, her eyes trying to find the soft material. "Oh, come on!"

She takes another step and suddenly the ground gives out from underneath her. Or at least that's what it felt like. Her ballet flats had simply lost purchase on the concrete. She screams as her stomach flips from the height of the fall and then she lands onto a semi-soft surface. Rachel cries out from the pain of her knees hitting it from such a height, rolling slightly to absorb some of the impact. She sits up slowly, feeling her joints complain about the rough treatment. She stands and looks around, her eyes widening at the sight of a bright green tunnel before her. Was that grass? She moves a hand to the side and brushes the soft greenery.

"What the hell?" She steps back and looks up above her. There is an opening leading to the alley where she had lost her scarf. She reaches up toward it but it closes with such speed that she shrinks her hand back. It is too far above her so it wouldn't have caught her fingers, but it startles her. _Well, there's no going back that way, _she thinks, once again looking ahead of her. It was most definitely a tunnel made out of grass, as strange as it sounded. She sees movement up ahead and cautiously begins to walk forward, keeping a hand on the side of the tunnel as if to stabilize herself. As she gets closer she sees little eggs waddling about. _Eggs._ Her mind shouts out at her that this could have something to do with Bunny. But then how did she get down here? Soon she is almost on top of the little dancing creatures, and they seem to examine her for a moment. "Um, hi?" They suddenly toddle off quickly away from her and she struggles to keep up. "Hey, wait! Where-" Her question is lost on her as they disappear further. With a frustrated sigh Rachel continues to walk, not knowing where she would end up. It seems like forever until she finally sees bright sunlight filtering in, and she smiles slightly, heading toward it. When she reaches the end of the tunnel she steps out into the light, raising a hand to shield her eyes. They adjust and she is struck by so much beauty and nature that she freezes and gasps.

There are green rolling hills everywhere, with sunlight somehow beaming down despite the fact that they were obviously very deeply underground. Butterflies of every color and size are flying by and there are flowers she doesn't recognize on almost every surface. Wherever she was, it was absolutely huge. She could see rocky escarpment on the horizon and even some small waterfalls running into rivers. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A glance down tells her that she will have to be careful on the daunting slope, and she crouches down, suddenly glad that she had worn leggings underneath her dress. She moves down the hill slowly, not willing to hurry in fear of hurting herself. Eventually she makes it down to a flat plain and looks around her, completely unsure of what to do. While she suspected that Bunny may be nearby, she had no idea if she was correct or even how large the area was. She may never find anyone… unless they found her first. More eggs seemed to come out of nowhere and toddled closer, bouncing around her ankles. Rachel stares down at them, confused.

"Hi, little eggs. Uh… do you speak?" She groans at their silence and feels about ready to scream when one bumps against her calf and then hops away only to turn back to her. "Follow you?" It seems to jump with more enthusiasm and she shrugs, walking along with the little white creatures, taking care not to step on them. They were really quite cute, once you got over the fact that they were eggs with tiny little legs seeming to move completely on their own. They lead her around some more hills, through the flowers that have such a sweet scent that it tickles her nose a few times. A patch of flowers is covered in butterflies, their wings fluttering softly. Rachel jumps when they all take off at once, surrounding her for a moment. She laughs in delight and they continue to fly away. The eggs are gone, too, and she frowns until she hears a voice she knows all too well.

Bunny is several yards in front of her, crouched down by some of the flowers, and staring at her in shock. Two huge stone eggs suddenly crowd her, angry faces engraved into their surface. She gasps and steps backward, but thankfully Bunny shouts at them.

"No, it's alright! She's fine!" Their "heads" turn around and suddenly they are smiling at her, making her brow furrow in confusion. They walk away and Bunny approaches her, still looking at her as if she weren't real. "How'd you get down here, sheila?" Rachel sighs and shrugs.

"I don't know. I was just looking for my scarf and then I fell into a tunnel."

"There was a tunnel open?"

"Yeah." She says, and then shakes her head. "It's closed now, but I couldn't find my way out." Bunny crosses his arms over his chest and glares down at the grass.

"That's strange. My tunnels always close right after I open them. And I haven't even been to the surface today." As he continues to mumble to himself Rachel just glances around uncomfortably, her fingers messing with the hem of her skirt. When he stops and she sees that he is watching her again, she shrugs and folds her hands behind her back.

"Sorry." Her elbow suddenly burns and she flinches, pulling her arm in front of her. Bunny's paw instantly grasps it lightly and he turns it to see the scrape against her elbow exposed by her short sleeved cardigan. "I had a little trouble getting down the hill." He just grunts at her explanation, and she looks up at him. She hadn't seen him much since the first time they officially met in her bedroom, but he didn't seem to have changed a bit. Still the tall, fuzzy rabbit that she remembered. The only difference was that this time she wasn't on her own turf, and it made her a bit nervous. She was certain that he would be a little upset about her accidently invading his home, but she didn't ask to fall down and get lost in an eternal Springtime wonderland. _Just call me Alice. _She thinks, ironically. "So…" Bunny drops her arm and she glances around. "Is this where you live?"

"Eh, yeah. It's my Warren."

"It's beautiful." He smiles at the compliment and she returns it.

"Thanks. Not many people get to see it."

"Only the lucky ones who nearly maim themselves getting here." She jokes, and he chuckles, shrugging.

"It's only happened one other time." She raises an eyebrow in question. "It was a few years ago. A little girl got ahold of one of North's snow globes and got here all by herself. Nearly gave me a heart attack." Rachel nods in understanding. Bunny had told her a bit about the other Guardians, and she remembered that Santa Clause had magical teleporting snow globes that could take you anywhere in the world. It explained why he could deliver so many presents in one night.

"Can I see it?" She asks. When he doesn't answer right away, she shrugs. "I'd love to know where you come from. I'm not exactly in a hurry to get home." He smiles and nods.

"Alright. Come on." As he hops ahead of her she giggles at the sight of him on all fours like a "real" rabbit. "What's so funny?" She just bites her lip to try to hide her smile and shakes her head, catching up to him quickly.

Bunny shows her that the flowers scattered everywhere are actually buds that grow the eggs he delivers on Easter. They were quite silly looking, but she couldn't help smiling at their playful antics.

"The plants don't sprout too many, or else they would all go rotten before Easter. I just keep them budding enough to check on the eggs to make sure they're good so there are no surprises."

"That's smart." Rachel gently strokes the egg on her lap, watching its little legs wiggle in appreciation and making her laugh. She looks up to see Bunny smiling at her, and his green eyes seem to hold her captive for a moment. A flush spreads from her cheeks down her neck, and she looks away shyly. _That was strange._ Brushing it off, she lets the little egg go and it runs off to who knows where.

Watching Rachel enjoy his home made him happier than he could have ever imagined. It seemed so long ago since they met, and though he'd only checked up on her once or twice since then, she seemed to be constantly in the back of his mind. He would find himself counting down the days to Easter so he could see her again without needing an excuse about his Guardian duty to make sure she was happy. There was just something about her that made him want to please her.

"Sooo…" She gains his attention again. "Where do you keep the chocolate?" He laughs whole heartedly. She still had a sweet tooth. He stands up from his position on the grass and waves a hand forward.

"If I show you, you have to promise to save me some for next year." He jokes.

"I make no promises. No one makes chocolate as good as yours."

"That means a lot to me coming from you." His mind immediately goes back to when he watched her eat his chocolate with such appreciation that he had nearly had a coronary. He had never forgotten, not matter how hard he tried. A comfortable silence remains as Bunny takes her to the confectionary, a special tunnel that leads to a hollow hill filled with special flowers. Rachel breathes in the sweet scent, detecting hints of honey, chocolate, cinnamon, and even different fruits. "This is where I make the sweets."

"Good luck getting me out of here, now." Rachel sighs, moving closer to a shining light brown flower. It twists and bends before its petals open, revealing a small chocolate orb. Bunny immediately laughs.

"Leave it to you to find your favorite so easily." Rachel turns to him with a smile and he waves a hand at her, giving her permission. She reaches out gently and lifts the truffle from the middle of the petals. The flower immediately closes up again and she assumes that it is beginning the process of creating another. She admires the small chocolate and places it on her tongue before chewing, smiling as the caramel center is released and she nods at Bunny.

"Still delicious."

"Good. Try this one." She raises an eyebrow and he just shrugs, moving to another plant. "I'm making you my taste tester. I'm trying to perfect these." He plucks a pink orb from one and hands it to her, his soft fur tickling her fingertips and sending some shivers up her spine. She tries to ignore them and instead focusing on tasting the sweet. Her brow furrows as she tries to decipher the flavor. "Watermelon gumdrop truffles." She nods in recognition and swallows.

"It's good. What made you try that of all things?"

"Nothing." His quick response makes her curious, but she doesn't push and instead reaches back for another caramel one, humming from the flavor. "You always do that."

"What?"

"Hum when you eat them."

"They're good!" Rachel says in defense, feeling embarrassed. "It's not my fault they activate my happy nerve."

"Happy nerve?" Bunny laughs as she nods, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes. That's what I call it. For Cassie it's pizza. She can't get enough of it." She explains, watching all of the flowers continue to create chocolates. This little grove was like a candy land fantasy. She had to keep herself in check or she could gain some serious weight from her indulgence. "If a sweet is good enough, it activates my happy nerve."

"And where is this nerve?"

"No idea. It's hidden." She shrugs, turning to look at him. He is slouched onto his haunches and watching her with amusement. "Don't you have a happy nerve?"

"No idea." He repeats her words and she shakes her head.

"Of course you do. Everyone should have one. Hmmmm." She walks closer to him and he tilts his head curiously. She is still shorter than him even with him crouched. "Cassie had a pet bunny once."

"Oh, really?" He asks sarcastically. He didn't mind her comparing him to a regular rabbit, but it was still somewhat irritating to have her think of him as such. He wasn't sure why, and before he could consider the reason, she was reaching toward him.

"Mhmm. And she always loved to be scratched, right _here._" She lifts her hand to just under his cheek and feels the soft fur, rubbing her fingertips against the skin underneath. Bunny immediately feels his left leg begin to shake, and he leans into her touch. He should have seen this coming, as Jaime had found the exact spot back when they fought Pitch, but that was innocent. Rachel's touch seemed to light his body on fire, and he was instantly trying to pull away from her. His body had other plans though, and he continued to move closer. He doesn't realize how close he is until his nose brushes against her neck and her soft blonde curls tickle him. His nose twitches against her and she jumps away from him so fast that he almost falls over. He straightens with a sheepish look, but his eyes focus on the shiver that runs down her body due to the contact. He can't help but smirk and she blushes.

"Well, it seems that we both _do _in fact have a happy nerve." She coughs into her hand, looking away. "That was interesting."

"Oh, hush. My neck is sensitive, so what?" Rachel makes her tone annoyed to try to cover up her embarrassment. She had hoped he wouldn't notice, but now there was a tension in the air that made her uncomfortable. She had only had a couple of boyfriends in her adult life, and had quickly discovered where she was most sensitive. "At least my leg doesn't shake." She smirks back at him when his ears droop and he glares at her.

"Don't make fun of me or I won't give you any more chocolate." Even though she knows he's joking, she pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Meanie." Bunny laughs and tosses her a caramel truffle as a peace offering. She sends him a smile and eats it, calling a truce. She looks around the confectionary again and grins at numerous chocolate forms of rabbits sitting in a large basket. They were wrapped in gold foil just like the one she had received that Easter. "Oooh."

"You'll be enjoying _that _one at home." Bunny says firmly, and she shrugs, picking one of them up.

"Fair enough. Wouldn't want to give you another show, now would we?" Rachel smirks at him and he has the grace to look bashful.

"As much as I would enjoy it, no." And there it was. That tone that made her wonder if it was possible that he was attracted to her. While he was a rabbit, he seemed so human that she often forgot. Of course, those adorable expressive ears and the way he hopped around always reminded her. Her eyes trail up his back as he turns away from her, admiring the lean muscle and the tribal-like patterns in his fur. She gives her head a shake to scatter the inappropriate thoughts that occur. How did they get onto this topic? Oh yeah, happy nerves. Well, hers were screaming at her now.

"So what is this one?" She asks, pointing to another plant. Bunny picks up on her desperate change of topic and follows gladly. When he answers, she looks dubiously at him for a moment before tasting it. Instantly her mouth opens and she spits it out, letting out a disgusted sound. She resists scraping the leftover chocolate off of her tongue, trying not to offend him any more than she already had. "Sorry, Bunny, but that's absolutely horrible." He manages to get an apology through his chuckles and she reaches over to a honey dripping plant, catching some on her finger to get rid of the aftertaste.

"Alright, enough taste testing. It's time to get you home."

"No!" Rachel whines. "This place is so cool. I want to stay."

"Nope. Come on." Bunny pushes a paw onto her back and guides her out of the confectionary. She digs her feet into the grass stubbornly and he sighs, grabbing a basket and putting a couple handfuls of chocolate and caramel truffles inside. He takes the chocolate rabbit from her and puts it inside as well before shoving the whole thing into her arms. "There ya go. Now come on." She sticks her tongue out at him and he shakes his head at her as he leads her out of the hill and back into the sunlight. As they walk back to the tunnels that lead to the surface a thought strikes her and before she thinks better of it, she asks him.

"Bunny… do you ever get lonely down here?" Her voice is soft and his ears perk up to hear her. Rachel watches him, the silence carrying on for about a minute before he answers.

"I've always been on my own."

"That doesn't really answer the question though." She says, her tone gentle. He sighs and his walking slows. She stops, his slouched form making her frown.

"Every now and then, I suppose. Sometimes I'll go check on the children, but most of my time is spent down here." He says, and she feels her heart tug in response to his sad tone. "You know, Easter is only one day. There's not much else for me to do except look over my plants and make sure nothing goes wrong."

"That doesn't sound like much fun." He shrugs and gives her a small smile.

"Well, since you came along it hasn't been so bad." She smiles too and can't resist standing up on her toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek. If he wasn't covered in fur she was certain he would have blushed.

"You've made me happier than I can ever imagine." She admits. "And I'm glad I fell down that hole." Bunny laughs and shakes his head.

"I'll have to look into that. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah." He brushes it off and continues to lead her to the tunnels. She gawks at the sight of about ten huge tunnels and laughs nervously.

"Uh, you know which one to use, right?"

"Of course I do, sheila. They're _my _tunnels." Rachel just mumbles to herself, not feeling quite certain. However, he confidently hops down one of them and she has no choice but to follow. It was like a maze. There were breakoffs and turns and she stayed quite literally on his tail. She had to apologize once or twice for bumping into his back when it became too dark to see anything. She feels him reach back and grab her arm to help her, and she is thankful when they finally stop and Bunny thumps the ground. The grass above them opens and he turns back to face her. "Alright, up you go." He wraps his arms around her waist and she gasps in surprise, clutching his arm with one hand and her basket with the other. He jumps out of the tunnel and lands in familiar surroundings. She stares at her bedroom, not even attempting to figure out how he managed to get them there. Her ballet flats touch the floor and she glares at him.

"A little warning next time would be nice!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Rachel sets her basket on her nightstand and then turns back to him. "You still hurting from the fall?"

"I'll be fine. I'll take a pain killer before I go to bed." He nods and smiles, and is about to go back down the tunnel when she reaches out and hugs him around the middle. He feels warmth spread through him and wraps his arms around her shoulders. "Thanks for today, Bunny. You don't have to be lonely." _I'm not anymore, _he thinks to himself, enjoying the contact. "You're _my_ favorite too, you know. And I'll gladly be your taste tester. Just no more garlic chocolates, please." He laughs against her hair and nods, letting go of her.

"See ya later."

"Bye." She smiles at him and he reluctantly jumps back into the tunnel, making sure it closes above him before running back home.

It seemed oddly empty without her, but he had the memories to keep him company until they got together again. He hoped it wouldn't be too long. He was already missing her blonde curls and sweet smile. _I'm in trouble, _he thinks wryly. His mind wanders back to her question about being lonely, and he considers the fact that they both had gained a lot from meeting each other. She definitely filled a hole in his heart that he didn't realize was there. He couldn't imagine not knowing her now. She made him whole, and Bunny only hoped that she cared for him half as much as he cared for her.

x~x

Rachel sighs as she gets ready for bed, popping a Tylenol into her mouth and chasing it down with some water. She had already sprayed some Neosporin on her elbow and now all that was left to prove that she had really been in Bunny's Warren was the permanent smile on her face. She never imagined that she would have been able to see his home. Everything about the Guardians was still so mysterious. She was happy that he had shared so much with her, especially when she pried into his personal space. She expected him to push her away, but boy was she glad he didn't. She wraps her arms around herself, remembering how the simple feeling of him affected her so deeply. She shakes her head and turns off her bathroom light to go to bed.

She reaches for a truffle from the basket and her eyes catch sight of something pink. She moves some of the chocolate over and lifts a beautiful pink flower from the velvet cloth at the bottom, admiring the silky petals and sweet but spicy aroma. It isn't one of the flowers that grow the eggs, thank goodness, nor is it one that grows chocolate. It is just a normal flower from Bunny's home, and it makes her glow with happiness. _I'm thinking of you, too._

**Another author's note: **The sequel to this story should be up in a day or so. It's actually already written but I'm going to make you guys beg for it! It is my favorite of the three oneshots and gets a little steamy. Come on, all of that sexual tension had to lead to something!


	3. Dare to Dream

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who is reading the "Chocolate Connoisseur" series. I am definitely having fun writing it. If you haven't been keeping up with the "Chill" series, I recommend that as well. Enjoy!

**Warning:** This one is rated M for a reason. That means some serious Bunny loving. I am not kidding. If you are offended by Bunny on human banging, leave now!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from Rise of the Guardians.

Dare to Dream

Rachel awakes with a start, shaking and curled in a fetal position. When her eyes focus on the familiar walls of her bedroom she groans and closes her eyes, prying her fingers from the sheets damp from her sweat. _Not again!_ She sits up and runs a hand through her hair, trying to calm her pounding heart. It takes a few minutes for her breathing to become steady again, and by then the after effects of the dream subside as well. However, she knows the dreams will just come back as soon as she falls asleep.

This had been happening for the last two weeks. She would wake up feeling exhausted despite the energy running through her body. The dreams weren't necessarily bad, but they were alarming enough that she would wake up before they even finished, and that there lied the problem. Rachel laughs humorlessly, shaking her head and getting up slowly from the bed, testing her shaky legs. She glanced outside of her window to see trails of curling gold sand flowing throughout the sky. She steps closer and watches the dreams Sandy weaves float peacefully.

She can't help but frown as she imagines the children in her neighborhood slumbering without a care in the world. They were lucky. Rachel was about ready to confront the Sandman and ask what his problem was. Why couldn't he give her pleasant dreams of flying or being able to breathe underwater as he did when she was younger? She sighs again and moves away from the window, no longer in the mood to sleep or dwell on the dreams that had kept her awake for far longer than she deemed healthy. _Maybe I just need some hot milk._

_x~x_

Sandy smiles from his sand cloud in the sky, feeling the wishes of children coming true in their sleep. He feels the positive energy all around him, motivating him to throw more effort into his sand weaving. Suddenly he feels a wave of frustration and anxiety hit him and he turns toward a dark apartment complex. When the feeling gets stronger he floats over to the small balcony outside of the window and peeks in to see a young woman curled onto her bed and twitching, her face a mask of what looked to be pain. He frowns as he recognizes her instantly. Bunny had mentioned her once or twice after she had somehow made it into his Warren. He only trusted Sandy to know much about her, as he didn't want to be judged, a thing the Sandman rarely did with a malevolent heart. She had also been on his radar for a while, as she didn't seem to have any luck with sleeping throughout the entire night anymore.

Sandy tilts his head in confusion as she wakes up, obviously distressed. He checks once more on the children whose dreams are keeping their beliefs alive before detecting the sun over the horizon. Night was almost over for their quadrant, so he might as well notify Bunny of this before his next shift. The rabbit would never forgive him if he didn't.

x~x

Rachel feels her eyelids begin to droop again and opens them wide as if it would help her stay awake. She refocuses on the bill in her hand, trying to make sense of the numbers. They keep appearing to jumble around in her vision.

"Rachel! Hey!" A hand clamps on her shoulder and the receipt floats out of her loose grasp and to the ground. She jumps slightly and turns to see her boss frowning at her. "You okay? You seem really out of it."

"I'm so sorry. I haven't been sleeping well and it's catching up to me." She says, and his eyes focus on the dark bags under hers. "Really, I'm okay. I'll just get some coffee." She moves to the station and begins to pour a cup, feeling his eyes on her. In her distraction and sleepy fog she manages to miss the mug completely, pouring a splash of the brown liquid onto the floor. "Shoot!" Instantly she leans down to wipe it clean with a napkin, almost flattening a hand in the mess when she loses her balance. Instantly her boss's hand is on her arm, lifting her up and helping her stand.

"You should go home. You're not tired, you're downright drained." He shakes his head when she opens her mouth to refuse. "Rachel, please. You're going to hurt yourself. Go home and rest, I'll still pay you for the day." She tries to refuse again but he has her apron off before she even realizes it, only solidifying his point. She sighs and rubs her eyes.

"I try to rest, I just can't stay asleep." She admits, rubbing her eyes again. She doesn't even consider confessing the reason for her lack of sleep. Her mind conjures up shadowy figures moving around and against one another, deep breaths panting against her neck. Her cheeks flush and she brings a hand to her forehead, wondering if she's coming down with a fever.

"I take these great pills that will knock you out like a horse. Want to try them?" Her boss offers with a concerned frown.

"No thanks. I'm going the natural route for now. Herbal teas, some hot milk." She mumbles, yawning. "Thanks, really. I'll try to be back tomorrow bright eyed and bushy tailed." He nods and practically shoves her out the door of the diner, wishing her a good rest of the day and night.

x~x

Bunny glances up curiously from his egg plants at the sight of golden sand floating around the grassy hills of his home. The Sandman almost never appeared in the Warren. He was always too busy spreading his sand throughout the world. It was always night somewhere, and so Sandy was rarely seen by any of the Guardians unless something bad had happened. This fact instantly had Bunny on alert and he hopped away from his plants to the middle of the grassy area as Sandy materialized in front of him.

"What are ya doin' here, mate?" Sandy smiles at him and immediately begins to create sand figures above his head to explain his presence. He creates a figure of Rachel and then brings some sand from his fingertips and waves it in front of him. "Rachel's dreams?" Sandy nods with a grin and then frowns meaningfully. "Nightmares?" He then shrugs, and puts a question mark above his head. "I don't understand. You don't know what her dreams are?" Sandy shrugs again and creates a child figure and then an adult, with an arrow pointing to the adult. "So you can't control her dreams because she's older now." Bunny mumbles that to himself, curious as to Sandy's reasons for coming to him. It wasn't ever known before if Sandy _could _control an adult's dreams because it never came up. Rachel was the first adult to believe in him as well. But what would that have to do with _him?_ "So why come to me, Sandy?" The dream creator's lips press into a thin line in frustration and he crosses his arms in an "x" in front of him before closing his eyes and placing his folded hands underneath his head. "She hasn't been sleeping." Sandy raises two fingers. "For two days?" A head shake. "Two _weeks?_" Sandy nods and grins, happy to finally get his point across. "Blimey." Bunny frowns, thinking of the toll the lack of sleep must be taking on his favorite. He had watched her long enough to know that she wasn't a happy camper when she was tired, but this was ridiculous. And if the Sandman couldn't do anything about it due to her age, maybe her own personal Guardian could. "Thanks, Sandy."

The small golden man smiles and nods, giving a salute before disappearing in a cloud of sand and floating away. Bunny sighs and glances around his home before deciding that his work can wait. There was still a while before Easter and this seemed more important at the moment. He immediately runs to one of his tunnels that lead to the surface and without any warning appears in her bedroom.

x~x

Rachel is lying on her bed, lifting a strawberry flavored licorice twist to her mouth when the floor next to her bed opens and a pair of gray ears poke out of it. She lets out a surprised scream and jumps, moving to the other side of her bed as Aster jumps completely out of the tunnel, his eyes finding her instantly. She glares at him and sits back up, feeling a headache begin.

"What are you _doing _here?" Her tone is not friendly, and she can see him bristle at it before he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well it's nice to see you too, sheila." He retorts, standing to his full height. Rachel suddenly feels as if the room is too small and rolls her eyes to hide her discomfort. She takes a bite off of her licorice, turning her eyes back to her television where a slasher film was currently playing. She had given up on trying to sleep hours ago when her dreams returned with a vengeance. They were getting worse, and showed no signs of letting up. Bunny's presence in her bedroom was not helping her mood nor her attempts to forget the images that seemed imprinted into her mind. "I heard you were having trouble sleeping." She blinks at him in confusion for a moment and he takes in the dark shadows under her eyes and her pale face. She looked terrible.

"You came here because I'm having trouble sleeping." Rachel deadpans, staring at him. "Why? And how did you even know?"

"Sandy told me." Bunny keeps his answer brief to avoid any embarrassment. He wanted to make sure she knew that he wasn't purposefully stalking her for the last couple of years. He merely asked Sandy to keep an eye on her for him when something was wrong. He was her Guardian, after all.

"Sandy told you?" He nods at her question and she scoffs and leans back into her pillows. "I wish _I _could talk to him. I'd have a few words to say, that's for sure." She grumbles quietly but he still hears her.

"I'm not surprised you're having nightmares if you're watching this junk." He nods toward the television where a woman was being chased by a chainsaw wielding villain.

"It's not nightmares." Rachel said. He looked toward her for an explanation but she didn't continue.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you have some eggs to paint?" She snaps and he rears back in surprise before glaring at her.

"I'm just tryin' ta help ya!" His accent becomes more pronounced in his annoyance and she glares back at him.

"Well I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Her voice is stressed and she does her best to look anywhere but at him, confusing him further.

"Come on, sheila-."

"No! Just tell Sandy to knock it off, and I'll-"

"He's not giving you these dreams." This makes her pause.

"But… he creates the dreams for the children…"

"Right, the c_hildren. _You're not a child anymore so he has no effect on you." This seems to make her more distraught and she groans, running her hands through her long blonde curls.

"Great. Perfect. Fantastic." Rachel spits out. She can't help but feel as if her situation became even worse. If the dream weaver couldn't help her and wasn't behind it, then she had only her own mind to blame. But it still didn't make any sense. Bunny watches her wallow in her bad mood silently. If it wasn't nightmares that were keeping her from sleeping, then what was it? When he asks the question aloud she turns on him, her anger spewing forth at her new target. "I told you, it's nothing. It will stop eventually." _I hope._ His whiskers twitch and his ears flatten slightly against his skull.

"I'm trying to help you. But I can't if you don't allow me to."

"We're starting to go around in circles, here. I. don't. Want. Your. Help!"

"Then what _do _you want?" It was an innocent question, but her cheeks flushing told him that it wasn't so easy to answer. Despite his growing anger he tilts his head to the side curiously and her eyes glaze over. "Sheila?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Sheila?"

"Oh. Habit." She glances down at her comforter, remembering the sound of her name whispered reverently in her dream. She wonders idly to herself why he doesn't call her by her name and that only makes her more frustrated. "So, I see only one way to end this." Her head whips toward him and she sees him smirking. "I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong." He hops onto the small bed, making it shake and dip with his weight, and Rachel would have laughed at the sight of him looking so out of place if the predicament didn't remind her so much of what she was trying to forget. She grunts as one of his shoulders knocks into hers, suddenly feeling the need to flee. Her cheeks continue to redden and she moves over, trying to put distance between them.

"No, you're not." She manages to get out, shifting her legs away from his. He ignores her and stretches out beside her, folding his arms behind his head. She bites her lip to keep from laughing as his big furry feet hang off of the end of the bed. She knew he was tall but this was just ridiculous. "Bunny!"

"Yes?"

"You're not staying here."

"Wanna bet?" She glares at him and leans forward to grasp the remote control. If he was going to make her uncomfortable then two could play at that game. She turns off the movie, enjoying his look of confusion. When the room is silent she leans back into her pillows, nibbling on her licorice and staring at the black screen as if completely content to just sit there.

Unfortunately it appeared that the joke was on her, because without the noise from the movie she could hear his deep breaths, and every shift he made on the bed seemed to put her body on high alert. She shakes her head and continues to eat the strawberry treat, willing her pulse to slow.

"Are ya ready to talk yet?" She just turns to him and smiles widely, continuing to give him the silent treatment. His brow furrows and his mouth twists. He reaches over and grabs her licorice from her, pulling at it. Her teeth had just dug into it so her head moves with his hand, bringing it so close to his that his whiskers tickle her face. Her mouth opens in surprise and the licorice drops from it. "I'm not kidding." His bottle green eyes leer into hers and she shrinks back slightly. The stern look is somehow frightening on his face, but after two weeks of practically no sleep she wasn't in the mood to be pushed around.

"Will you just _leave?"_ She nearly yells. "I am not in the mood for this!"

"Neither am I. But it's my duty." His words hurt, but her eyes narrow further.

"Well don't worry about your _duty. _It will be just fine. Just leave it alone and your _duty _will never get in your way _again._" She grits out, no longer able to stay there. She moves away but he grips her arm and pulls her back down, sending butterflies scattering throughout her stomach.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm _tired!" _

"This isn't sleep deprivation making you act like this. It's something else."

"Yes, fine, but it's none of your business!"

"Isn't it?"

"_No!"_ Bunny stares at her. She is so riled up that it's almost comical now, but there is obviously something going on that she is refusing to face.

"Damn it, shelia, you're going to tell me or-"

"Or what?"

"Or Moon help me I will find a way for Sandy to be able to see your dreams and get it from him myself." The threat is mostly empty as he had no idea if it was even possible, but her face changes from her pink flushed state back to pale and she swallows roughly.

"You wouldn't-"

"I would."

"Please, I-"

"What?"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Just _tell _me, shelia-" She suddenly grips her hair and cries out so loudly that Bunny rears back, watching her stand from the bed and pace back and forth. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears now and she takes a deep breath before the dam seems to break.

"Damn it, don't call me that! You want to know _why _I haven't been able to sleep? Why I'm like this?" Her arms wave in the air with her anger and Bunny can only watch as she falls apart. "I have been having the same dream for the last _two weeks, _and it just won't _go away! _I try to go to work and there they are, taunting me! I try herbal teas and they get _worse!_ I just can't… make them go away." She almost sobs now, and he feels the need to comfort her, but she wraps her arms around her middle, just standing in the corner by the bed, not looking up at him. "I don't know what's wrong with me, why they started up _now._ But you can't help me."

"Why not?" He asks quietly, sitting up on the bed and watching her worriedly. "What are you dreaming about that is making you so on edge?" Rachel stands there for a moment, biting her lip. She doesn't seem to want to answer, and so he thinks back to what made her snap. He prays it works, still unsure why it upsets her, but says it anyway. "Sheila-" Her eyes meet his and the anger is back, just as he hoped, but nothing could have prepared him for her next words.

"I'm being railed every which way to Sunday, alright?" His jaw drops and he shifts uncomfortably at the brief silence that follows, averting his eyes to the wall above her shoulder. "Every night it's the same, but a different position. My God, and it seems so _real. _I can feel everything, and it's so good…" She hears Bunny cough, but ignores him. He wanted an explanation, so he was damned well going to get one. "… but every time I'm about to cum, they stop. I'm left waking up all hot and bothered and I can't get back to sleep without the dreams returning, just to end prematurely again." She looks up from her feet and sees that Bunny has removed himself from her bed, probably feeling as though he had trampled all over a crime scene. She laughs bitterly and shakes her head. "It would be better if I could just take care of it myself, but it's obvious that my mind and body only want…" Her words trail off and she sighs, feeling suddenly exposed. The tension in the room is unbearable. Her chest heaves with her deep breaths and she is sure her face resembles a tomato. It seems like forever until Bunny finally speaks.

"Who is it?" Rachel debates whether or not she should answer. It would be completely embarrassing and would most likely ruin their relationship. She thinks back to that last year Easter morning, when he was hiding in her closet before they had spoken for the first time. He had seemed attracted to her then, but she had just thought that maybe he was caught off guard by her skimpy outfit. And then when she had accidently gotten into his Warren, he had shared his home with her in a way that had touched her heart deeply. She knew why _she _had these lusts for him, but there was no way to guess how he would react if he knew about them. She takes a deep breath and says nothing, just slowly raises her eyes to meet his, pouring all of her pent up desire and love into them with just one glance. She sees his flicker in recognition, appearing to darken, and then he looks away from her and she feels her heart break. He stands there for one more moment, and then his mouth opens, but nothing comes out. Rachel continues to hold herself, holding in all of the pain and tears, and shakes her head.

"Just go." At her soft plea he thumps the ground, opening his tunnel and when she looks back, he is gone. She gasps slightly, feeling a tear roll down her cheek, and walks back to her bed, punching one of the pillows off of it in anger. She had finally done it. She had lost him to something so uncontrollable and perverse that she wondered if it would ever go away. She sniffles and rests her hands in her lap, glancing out of her window when a golden wisp of sand floats past, triggering another round of tears.

x~x

Bunny's feet hit the grassy terrain of the tunnel, but he doesn't continue to the Warren. Instead he stands there, listening to Rachel cry from the opening above him. Her confession was shocking to say the least. He would have never guessed that he was the reason for her lack of sleep, especially not in such a carnal nature. He can practically hear his heart in his ears, his blood seeming to pound through his veins with awareness. He curses, willing himself to return home and pretend their conversation never happened. _I shouldn't have pushed her. I should have listened and just let her handle it._ His mind immediately brings up images of her "handling it" and he groans, gripping his head in his paws. He was a Guardian! He had reminded himself of that before and he will continue to do so until he began to _act_ like it. If he allowed himself and Rachel to give into temptation, he could very well lose his title and magic. But was that really what he was afraid of? _No. I'm afraid of losing her._

He stands fully and looks back up through the opening of the tunnel. It only takes one more sniffle from Rachel before he jumps back out, closing the hole beneath him. Her head whips up, her eyes wide in shock. He doesn't think about the consequences, he just jumps onto the bed and wraps his arms around her, pulling her against him. He feels her stiffen before relaxing and wrapping her arms around him in return. His eyes close in relief and he sighs before pulling away. Her watery eyes meet his and he feels awful for putting those tears there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Rachel begins, but he shakes his head and leans forward abruptly to capture her lips with his, tasting the salty tears on them. She stiffens again as he moves against her, coaxing her pain away.

Rachel had been completely shocked when he had reappeared into her bedroom, certain that she had seen the last of him. But when he embraced her and kissed her without warning, her brain turned fuzzy and all she could focus on was the fact that he was so close and so warm. Her fingers drift over his shoulders, gliding through the soft fur and feeling the muscles beneath tense. Her mouth relaxes under his and he deepens the kiss, tilting her head with a paw as the other moves down her side to rest at her tailbone, pressing inwards. Her back arches instinctively and her breasts press against his chest through her shirt.

She thought it would be strange, kissing him. He was after all, a giant rabbit, but it was strangely comforting. _I really am twisted._ She wonders what this means, what it will do to their relationship in the future. Surely she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. Would he even want to see her?

Bunny feels Rachel's mouth slow against his and he can practically hear the wheels turning in her head. He doesn't want to think about her possible regret or doubt. _Unacceptable, _he thinks before moving his mouth from her passive lips to her jaw, his whiskers lightly caressing the soft skin. She squirms in response and he smiles at having regained her attention. Slowly he kisses down her neck to her shoulder, brushing the loose neckline of her shirt down as he goes. She lets out a small sound of pleasure and it seems to travel down his spine in a shiver. Her hands are now on his back, her nails stroking lightly.

One glance up at her face shows that she is clearly no longer doubting herself or his actions. Her mouth is open and her eyes are shut, her expression one of pure content. It encourages him to continue kissing her neck and when he strokes his tongue against her collarbone, she pushes him away, startling him. He gives her a confused glance but she just blushes and in one swift movement yanks her shirt over her head. Bunny stares at her now bared flesh before meeting her eyes again. She is biting her lip as if unsure. Not wanting to give her the wrong idea, he moves forward and kisses her again. She sighs into his mouth, her tongue licking out at his, and one of his paws brushes against her upper side, slowly moving to her breasts.

Rachel wants so badly to cover up, to run away, but the minute he touches her she just reacts with almost embarrassing delight, pushing him over and settling on top of his lean body. His paw remains on her breast, his pads creating a soft friction that has her moving her hips into his. He groans and she is somewhat surprised to feel movement below her. C_ome on, you know what it is. Don't be shocked. _With a small pep talk to herself she continues to focus on just feeling him. Her knees settle onto the bed, her arms moving down his chest, admiring the soft fur all the way down his stomach.

It is amazing, the way he is so lean and strong, his physique almost human. Something warm bumps against her hip and she smiles into his mouth, feeling his embarrassed chuckle against her face. She opens her eyes and pulls away, breathing heavily. She takes in his darkened eyes for a moment before moving her hands to the leather strap cross his body. She pulls it off gently, moving it to the side so it won't get in the way. She glances at his arm guards, and leaves them, instead bringing her hands to his face, cradling it between her palms. His eyelids seem to lower slightly as he looks up at her, and she can't help but give a small chaste kiss on the top of his pink nose, putting all of her love for him into that one act. This wasn't just about getting rid of her wet dreams. This was about expressing how she felt. It was bad timing, sure, but what was she supposed to do? Turn him away? She shakes her head to herself, kissing him again and stroking down his body. He responds by placing his mouth over one of her nipples and sucking lightly. She gasps and closes her eyes, basking in the gentle pull from his tongue.

"Mmm." She can't help it, and it seems to please him that she is becoming more vocal. She had always been, even when she was alone, but she was somewhat self-conscious of the fact. Apparently Bunny didn't mind it so much. His paws are suddenly gripping the hem of her shorts, and her eyes snap open. He is watching her for a sign of what to do. When she just smiles and wiggles her rear end, he pulls the cotton garment down off of her, letting it settle at her knees. She then lifts herself up from him and helps to pull them completely off, leaving herself naked. _No time to be self-conscious now, _she giggles and he smirks at her, silently asking what was so funny. She just leans back down to him and brushes her entire bare front against his. This time she is certain that he is up for this, because she can't ignore the rigid length that bumps against her stomach.

Before she can even look down, Bunny grips her thighs and pushes her backward, startling her and making her grasp his shoulders. He settles back onto his haunches with Rachel on his lap, nuzzling her neck and moving his paws to the underside of her rear. Now she does look down, and is thankful that she wasn't completely inexperienced. _Dear God._ Her mouth drops open at his size and she can't help but stare for a moment. Bunny isn't ridiculously large but it is still somewhat daunting. It looked just as human as any of her toys, but the glisten of moisture on the pink tip assured her that it was completely real. Bunny shifts uncomfortably, bringing her eyes back to his. With only one glance however, he can see that she is just as ready as he is, and when she wraps her arms around his neck he gently prods forward.

Rachel settles her calves over his knees as they join, her brow furrowing as she is stretched. Her breath quickens with each progressive inch, and it seems like forever until he is completely inside of her. Her head is buried into his neck and she doesn't move until he pulls out. Her walls grip him and pull him back and he groans, moving his hips underneath her. Her toes graze the comforter on the bed, her entire body held up by his. Bunny thrusts back up and Rachel can't hold in her moan into his ear. She shifts her hips above his and pushes back against him with every thrust, feeling the tension in her lower abdomen grow. She is gasping lightly, and pulls her face out of his neck to look down slightly at him, her eyes full of words she couldn't release. _I love you. Thank you. I love you. _Her moans increase in pitch and she has to force her eyes to stay open, gazing into his.

"Rachel." His voice is raspy and strained but she still makes out her name, and it makes tears begin to build up. "Bloody hell…" His hips increase their speed and Rachel presses the balls of her feet into the mattress, bouncing on top of his lap and continuing to whimper and moan as she feels pleasure spike through her. She arches her back and the change in angle makes Bunny shudder and makes herself let out a squeal. She knows that he has found the spot that always gives her the most intense orgasms. She doesn't care now that she's gripping the silky fur at the nape of his neck a bit too tightly or that he's moving at a speed that should be painful. She just focuses on the pleasure, his pants against her neck and breasts, and his legs and hips moving powerfully underneath her. She feels her legs begin to tremble, Bunny's grip on her thighs increasing to the point that she is sure she will have bruises, and her muscles tense, the pleasure from her core rushing throughout her body.

"Oh, fuck… ohh Bunny! Aaaahhhh, Bunny!" She lets out a loud wail and her hips thrust down onto him and roll in small circles, trying to soak up every bit of pleasure he has to give. His thrusts become rough, and Rachel can just barely make out his own curses over her moans as the euphoria continues. When the pleasure dies down she trails her hands through his fur lazily, scratching lightly with her nails. "Come on, Bunny. Cum for me." She doesn't know what makes her say it, but she ignores the temptation to take it back and buries her face into his fur, rubbing her nose against his neck. One of her hands moves to just under his cheek, the spot that she knows drives him crazy, and she scratches and rubs encouragingly. He moans and nearly falls back onto the bed. She takes over, feeling her walls begin to pulse again with the constant friction, and pushes his shoulders down so he lays back against the bed.

With a brazen smirk she moves herself over his body, rocking back and forth and rolling her hips. He glances down to where they are joined and appears mesmerized by the sight. His paws grip the comforter and he pants, staring. Rachel leans forward and continues to stroke his cheeks, gazing adoringly into his eyes. He returns her gaze with the same reverence that she saw in her dream, and she thinks ironically to herself that she is now quite thankful for them keeping her up this whole time. It had helped her get what she needed, what they both obviously needed. She begins to moan again as another orgasm rises up inside of her and this time she's determined to bring him with her. Her hips bounce against his, her previous release making the slick friction almost unbearable, and his eyelids flutter shut, his brow furrowing.

"Please, Bunny. Please, cum" She moans into his ear, making him groan and thrust up into her, his paws moving from the blanket to clutch at her thighs and move her faster and harder against him. She follows him gladly, letting go as pleasure rips through her. "Oh Bunny! Ahh, I love you!" This seems to make him lose it and he roughly flips her over, her back hitting the mattress and her legs curling around his hips, squeezing tightly. With a few more thrusts he buries his face into her neck, nipping and kissing her as his hips jerk into her. She gasps from the force, feeling him press her into the bed with his weight, stroking his neck and upper back as he calms down. He pants and groans, thrusting weakly a few times before pulling out. She inhales sharply as she is suddenly emptied, and her legs slowly slide down his body to rest on either side of him. "Bunny…" Rachel just then realizes that she had given her most secret confession and is afraid of his reaction. But when he smirks tiredly and kisses her, she feels all of her worries die along with her sanity. Her fingers clutch at him and he holds her to him until they both need to breathe. When they break apart he smiles at her.

"I love you too, sheila." She glares at him playfully and he laughs. "Really, Rachel, I do." She smiles shyly and the blush on her cheeks warms his heart. "Do you think you can sleep now?" She laughs and swats his shoulder, her body feeling completely relaxed. Now that she had been sated, she felt as if she could fall asleep in his arms.

"I could. I don't want to." She says softly. "I can't believe I just did that."

"_You?_ I'm your Guardian. I'm pretty sure they didn't write this in the rule book."

"Well I'm not complaining. Are you?" She asks rhetorically, shifting her hips against his. Bunny chuckles breathily and shakes his head, gripping her hip with his paw to stop her.

"No, I'm not. But you _will_ be if you keep that up." Rachel smirks and lets go of his shoulders to push herself up, leaning back on her hands to push her breasts closer to his face, catching his attention.

"Try me."

x~x

Sandy smiles as he continues to weave his dreams, spreading wishes and joy throughout the neighborhood. Out of the corner of his eye he catches a dim light in the apartment window of Bunny's believer, and drifts over to peek in on her. Hopefully she would be feeling better. He'd done his best to bring the situation to Bunny's attention, but he wasn't sure if there was anything he could…

His eyes nearly pop out of their sockets at the sight of Rachel completely nude and cuddled up to her Guardian, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. She was peacefully asleep, one of her hands wrapped around Bunny's arm. If Sandy could blush, he would have, but he simply floats away on his golden cloud and sighs, shaking his head. At least she was able to get to sleep. Though Bunny's method was extremely unusual, he had done his duty to protect her and make her happy. Sandy was certain though, looking at their content expressions, that whatever had transpired between them was much more than fulfilling a simple Guardian oath.


	4. Departing Words

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. It really means a lot to me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from Rise of the Guardians.

Departing Words

Rachel groans and rolls over as the insistent pounding on her door begins to give her a headache.

"Go away." She grumbles into her pillow.

"Rachel, I know you're in there! Come on, you haven't answered my texts in over a week. I just want to make sure you're still _alive!" _Cassie's voice is piercing through the walls and Rachel sighs, pushing herself up and out of bed. As she stands her legs nearly collapse underneath her and she grasps the headboard to stabilize herself. _Jeez. It's like I'm an amateur all over again._ Bunny had made it a point to spend many nights over at her apartment since her "wet dream" debacle. She wasn't really complaining, but the guy had so much stamina that it made her wonder just who the older person in their relationship was. She runs a hand through her hair, trying to pat the mess down as she goes to the front door of her apartment. When she finally opens the door she is nearly met with a fist in her face. Cassie pulls her hand back in surprise and glares at her. "Where have you been?" Then she looks her up and down and gasps. "Oh my _God!"_

"Get in here before you wake my neighbors, if you haven't done so already." Rachel rolls her eyes and waves the other girl inside. She walks in and Rachel closes the door behind her before facing her best friend. "Why are you here?"

"I haven't heard from you in forever. I got worried." Cassie crosses her arms in front of her and stares her down, taking in her ruffled hair and swollen lips. Rachel returns it full on, not the least bit ashamed.

"It's been eight days. I'm fine." She says, and Cassie huffs.

"So who's been fucking you this whole time, hm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel says, because she feels like annoying Cassie for waking her up so early. At that thought she glances at the clock on the wall and her eyes widen when she sees that it is past noon. Yeah, she needed to have a talk with Bunny about taking it easier on her. _Maybe._ Cassie uses her distraction as an advantage to push past her and rush into her bedroom. Rachel groans and follows slowly. She knows that Cassie will find nothing to hint at who her lover was. Bunny had left just before she fell asleep and even if he hadn't, Cassie wouldn't be able to see him. However, she had forgotten about the state of her room.

"Holy shit!" Cassie's eyes widen as she takes in the blankets thrown onto the ground and scattered pieces of material hanging off of the bed. She picks one up and Rachel identifies it as a piece of the skirt she had worn the day before. She had been furious with Bunny for tearing it, but the aftermath had made her completely forget about it. She snatches it from Cassie's hand and tosses it onto the floor to deal with later, her cheeks flushing. "No wonder you didn't want to answer my calls. Who _is _he?"

"You don't know him." Rachel says, studiously picking up the rest of the mess. Once she collects the leftovers of her skirt, she grabs the discarded sheets and throws them into the laundry hamper, making a note to clean them later.

"That's not what I asked. What's his name?" Rachel sighs and hesitates. She knew that this could happen. Cassie couldn't help herself. She was a woman on a mission when it came to gossip. It usually didn't bother Rachel so much, but in this case all she wanted to do was keep her relationship with Bunny a secret for multiple reasons. Firstly, she wouldn't believe her, so there was really no point. Second, it was just so special to her that she felt that telling anyone about it would make it seem less so. "Rachel, I'm not going to judge you. If it was that guy from the bar last month-"

"No, it's not him." Rachel hurries to correct her.

"Then, _who? _Come on Rach, I'm dying here." Cassie whines, and Rachel feels a little nagging of guilt. They'd always shared so much, and here she was keeping something huge from her. Still… "I'm your best friend. Please?"

"Cassie, I… I don't know. It's…" She sighs and considers how to word it. "He's different."

"What do you mean?" Her friend calms when she sees that Rachel will finally tell her who her new lover is.

"Um… well, you know the stories parents tell you about the Easter Bunny?" At Cassie's nod, she continues, taking a deep breath. "Well, he's sort of…" _Just say it. _"He's the Easter Bunny." Cassie stares at her for a moment.

"Are you trying to say that you guys role played and he pretended to be the Easter Bunny?" She snorts, waving it off. "That's not so bad, I had this one guy who-"

"No. No, there was no role playing. He _is _the Easter Bunny. You know, the one that delivers eggs and candy on Easter morning?" There is a moment of silence before Cassie laughs, and then when her voice is the only one that is heard, she slows and puts her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Rachel. Enough joking around. I want to know-"

"It's not a joke!" Rachel stands up from the bed, her voice defensive now. "Cassie, I'm serious."

"You're telling me that you actually screwed a rabbit? Rachel…"

"No. He's not a real rabbit. He-"

"You're not making any sense." Cassie says, her brow furrowing.

"Okay, look…" Rachel reaches into her closet and pulls out the most recent basket that Bunny had given her. It held some of the eggs that they had painted together, the colors bright and blending into swirls of pastels. "This is one of his baskets, alright? We painted these eggs together and he brought me some chocolate." She brings the truffles up for Cassie's inspection, but the other girl was looking at her with concern.

"Rachel, you can find those baskets in a convenience store. Maybe someone is playing a trick on you."

"No. He brought me this himself."

"How?"

"He creates tunnels to wherever he needs to go."

"Tunnels…" Cassie whispers, her eyes full of disbelief.

"Yes."

"What does he look like?" She asks, and Rachel instantly goes into her bedside drawer for the drawing she had done on the single night that he fell asleep before she did. She had used some chalk pastels to add the typical colors of Easter around his figure. He was sleeping peacefully, stretched out over her bed. Cassie stares at it for a moment before looking back up at Rachel. "Honey, this is like a weird human rabbit hybrid."

"Yes, I know. That's kind of what he is. He's Australian, too." As Cassie begins to shake her head Rachel knows that she is losing her. She doesn't believe her, and really why should she? A picture and a basket of eggs wasn't going to convince her that Rachel was in a relationship with Bunny, but she had a small hope that her best friend would believe her. "Cassie, I'm not making this up."

"Rachel, it's just not possible. Maybe you just got drunk and-"

"Damn it, Cassie, he isn't a drunken illusion!" Rachel yells, fed up. Cassie returns her glare and her voice rises in anger as well.

"What am I supposed to think? You sound crazy, Rachel!"

"Well I'm not. I'm telling the truth. You just refuse to believe me."

"Then show him to me! Go get him from whatever little hole he crawls out of!"

"Don't mock me. And don't insult him!"

"He's not real!"

"He _is! _And the very reason you wouldn't be able to meet him is because you _don't _believe. He's only visible to those who believe in him."

"Well isn't that convenient?" Cassie sneers.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment." Rachel snaps, turning her back on her and stalking in the hallway that leads to the front door.

_ "Excuse me?"_

"You heard me! Get _out!" _Rachel opens the door and Cassie slams it closed again.

"I'm just trying to figure out if you're either lying or flat out delusional."

"And that's why I want you to leave. You aren't trying to meet my new boyfriend, you're just trying to hurt my feelings."

"No, I'm not. Look, there is no such thing as the Easter Bunny okay, so whatever phase this is-"

"Cassie, I have been your friend for nearly a decade, but I swear if you don't stop-"

"Rachel, I…" Cassie's mouth hangs open and she shakes her head, looking lost. She stares down at the ground and sighs. "I just can't… there is no such thing…"

"There is. And I love him." Rachel says sternly.

"Rachel…"

"I love him."

x~x

Cassie meets her eyes and all she sees is determination and love for the one that she is convinced is real. It scares her, because even though she wants to believe her, it just doesn't make sense. She had believed in the Easter Bunny when she was a child, but she grew up. Now she wondered what had kept her best friend from doing the same. She just couldn't understand. Rachel is staring at the ground too, and it seemed as if they were at an impasse. Neither really wanted to hear what the other had to say anymore. And they had nothing to say themselves. Cassie watches Rachel wrap her arms around her stomach and the motion pulls the top of her shirt down a bit, exposing a defined reddened patch of skin. She stares at the hickey, and then looks back at Rachel's face. Her expression is stony, daring her to say anything. Whoever had put that pleasure bite there, she had no clue. But there seemed no point in trying to figure it out anymore.

"See ya, Rach." Is all she whispers before letting herself out, closing the door behind her softly. Before she even reaches her car there are tears making their way down her cheeks, and she brushes them away, a sob rising in her chest. She never expected to lose her best friend, especially in such a way as this. She wished she could turn back around and apologize, even try to really listen and believe what Rachel was saying. She just couldn't. She starts her car and with one last forlorn look at Rachel's apartment building, she pulls away, heading nowhere.

x~x

Rachel collapses into the chair in her kitchen, resting her elbows on the table and holding her head in her hands, feeling the tears begin. She wasn't sure what she was more upset about, losing her friend or the fact that her words had hurt so much. Her shoulders wrack with a strong sob, and she can almost feel Cassie doing the same.

They didn't talk to each other at all after that. Neither called or texted. They didn't show up at each other's homes and they didn't meet up at their usual hang outs. They had truly broken up. That was the hardest thing that Rachel had to face. It had happened to unexpectedly and so quickly. And she had never felt so alone.

x~x

Days later when she was just lying in her bed, her tears dampening her pillow, she faintly heard a sound coming from behind her. She sniffed, closing her eyes and continuing to wallow in her sadness, even as strong arms curled around her. They gently pushed her over on the bed so a body could settle behind her. Bunny held her close, nuzzling her neck and wrapping a leg around both of hers, attempting to heal her pain by his presence. However, he knew that it wouldn't do enough this time. He simply held her that night, feeling her shaking back against his chest and her sobs making his heart ache. He had to admit that he felt quite guilty, as he was the main reason that they had fought. He had considered forcing Cassie to believe in him so the girls could forgive each other, but that wouldn't take back the harsh words that were shared. It seemed that both girls knew that they had seen and heard from each other for the last time. Their deep friendship would soon be but a distant memory, and a lesson learned.

The only thing that made him feel better was when Rachel's crying died down and she turned around in his arms to face him, giving him a sad smile. He just waited until she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his fur. It was only at that moment that he felt she would truly be okay…

**Author's Note: **I know, I know! It was short and there was virtually no Bunnymund. But just trust me, guys! There is a method to my madness, I promise you! And please don't hate Cassie. She's not a mean person. I just wanted to touch on a part of the movie that hit home for me: the fact that there is an expectation for us to give up on all wonder and magic when we grow up, and I think it's so unfortunate. There is also an upcoming plot twist that I need to prime you guys for... but we'll get to that later. Mwuahaha! Thanks for reading!


	5. Hop to It

**Author's Note: **As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Enjoy!

**Warning: **This one is pretty much just naughtiness and smut with an illusion of a plot. It is M for a reason so if you have an issue with Bunny on human banging, leave now!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from Rise of the Guardians.

Hop to It

Rachel sighs as she continues to sit on her bed, looking out her window into the sunlight. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She had tried going for a walk and sitting in the park for a bit, but it didn't help. She had tried drawing, reading, and even cooking a new recipe. That had ended in a disaster. It was as if her mind just couldn't concentrate on anything, and she didn't know why. It was a couple of weeks before Easter, and she hadn't seen Bunny in a while due to all of the things he needed to finish. She knew he was busy, but she was starting to wonder if his anxiety about the holiday was rubbing off on her. It was getting ridiculous. _Maybe I should go check on him_. She bites her lip as she considers the possibility. Would he even be happy that she barged in during the most inconvenient time? Probably not, but she needed to see if he was okay. It just wasn't like her to feel so jumpy.

She walks over to her closet and rummages through it until she finds the heavy red and gold chest that she had received that Christmas. It had appeared under her tree along with the regular gifts of perfume and art supplies. But it had come with a note attached. She remembered the words as if she had read them only minutes earlier; _"Welcome to our family. Please use this any time you deem necessary. Sincerely, North." _She still had no idea how he had found out about her and Bunny, and she didn't know if Bunny even knew that they had been busted. She certainly didn't want to break the news to him. They had been keeping their relationship under wraps for so long that she wondered if they would ever tell the other Guardians. Bunny had admitted his selfish reasoning that he didn't want to share her, and though it was flattering, she found herself wishing that she could meet the others that had kept her life so full of wonder.

Rachel strokes the smooth wooden chest for a moment before opening it. A clear orb gleams back at her, the object so small but holding so much power. She thinks back to North's note and decides that it _is_ necessary. She just knew something was up with Bunny. She could feel it. She sets the chest onto her bed and collects a pristine white bikini from her dresser drawer. She was getting tired of the chilly weather of Winter. What better way to get ready for Spring than a nice dip in the lake? She changes into the bikini and then slips a pair of light wash denim shorts over the scant bottoms. She even checks her teeth and runs a hand down her legs to check for stubble. Fortunately she had just gone to her waxer, and she smiles in anticipation before lifting the snow globe from the box, shaking it.

"The Warren." She throws it down onto her hardwood floor and when the portal of light appears, she walks into it confidently. She had never used it before, but she trusted North. She is momentarily blinded by the swirling lights and feels a tug on her body before her feet hit cool grass. She smiles as she takes in the familiar green hills and rocky escarpment. She begins to walk in the direction of the waterfalls and is instantly surrounded by colorful eggs. She laughs and reaches down to them, letting her fingertips brush over their smooth surfaces. "Look at all you pretty little guys!" They seem to preen at her compliment and she crouches down to whisper conspiratorially to them. "Hey, can you do me a favor? I'm going to go down to the waterfalls, okay? Tell Bunny to meet me there in a little while." They toddle off immediately to find him and she smiles before continuing to make her way through the Warren, admiring the butterflies flying around her. It was always so beautiful here. She had only been twice, the first time having been an accident, but both times she never wanted to leave.

When she reaches the waterfalls she sighs, sitting on the soft green terrain and crossing her ankles together in front of her. She leans back on her hands and closes her eyes, feeling the mysterious sunlight warm her skin. _I missed you, sun. I'm so ready for Winter to be over. _She would never want Jack Frost to hear her thinking such a thing, as she knew it would probably annoy him or maybe even hurt his feelings. She just didn't care for being cold all of the time. She missed the warmth and seeing the flowers bloom all around her. It was probably the reason why when she was in the Warren she felt like she was home. Well, one of the reasons. She smiles when she hears big feet hopping behind her.

"Rachel?"

"Hey, Bunny." She says, opening her eyes and turning slightly to look over her shoulder. At his confusing glance she just pouts. "I missed you." That was mostly true. She had missed him, but she didn't want to flat out admit that she was worried. Clearly he wasn't in any immediate trouble. His face relaxes slightly and he walks over to her but doesn't sit down. Instead he rocks back and forth on his heels, his eyes never seeming to really focus on her.

"It's great to see you sheila, but this really isn't the best time." He says. "I've only got two weeks before Easter and-"

"Is _that _why you're so freaked out?"

"I'm not freaked out." He says, glaring at her. However, she can see his tail twitching agitatedly and his entire body is tense.

"You are!" She says, and stands so she can look him straight in the eye. Only then does he seem to notice what she's wearing and he gawks at her.

"What the hell is that?"

"A bathing suit." Rachel laughs, putting her hands on her hips. He acted as if he knew nothing of human fashion. She knew he did; she had had fun introducing him to many different articles of clothing… before they came off. She can't help but shimmy her shoulders a little, bringing more attention to the bandeau style top. She had bought the suit with him in mind, knowing that white was his favorite color on her. Something about the illusion of innocence and it fitting so well with Spring or something. All that mattered to her was that it turned him on.

"How did you even get here?"

"Um…" Her dark brown eyes nervously glance over to where she had been sitting and he catches sight of the snow globe. "He gave it to me for Christmas."

"North." Bunny says it like a curse, shaking his head. "How did he even… look, I really have a lot more work to do, so-"

"Bunny, Easter is two weeks away. I'm sure there's plenty of time."

"I still have millions of eggs to paint and chocolates to make." He glares at her before she even opens her mouth. "And no, you can't taste test them." She lets out a frustrated breath and pouts at him. He had joked before that she would empty his stock, and she probably could. But she really couldn't try _any? _She grumbles about him being a chocolate hog under her breath, and judging by his smile, he hears her just fine. "I can't entertain you today."

"Well that's just rude. I don't need your entertainment. I came here to take a swim." She says, and he raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I felt that something was off. Now I see it's because you're running around here like a chicken with its head chopped off."

"Hey! Easter is _my _holiday! I need to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Nothing's going to go wrong. You're good at what you do." Her voice is meant to sooth him and she reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck. She smiles as his paws settle on her hips, but he doesn't pull her closer. "How about just a little break, hm?"

"Rachel, I don't think you understand how important this is-"

"Fine." His ears perk up at her, waiting for more, but she just slips her hands down his chest before moving toward the water. "You go have fun _working. _I'm going for a swim." She gets to the shore of the lake and hears the rushing of the waterfalls above her. There were many rivers in the Warren, but most of them were made of paint for the eggs. This was the only area with fresh water, and it was one of Rachel's favorite spots in the entire underground sanctuary.

She unbuttons her shorts and bends over slightly as she slips then down her legs, waving her rear end in the air for good measure. She tosses the denim onto the grass and steps down the bank into the water, feeling Bunny's eyes on her small bikini bottoms. She just smiles and when she is waist deep she dives underneath before coming back up, smoothing her wet hair back. She turns around and her teasing eyes catch his. He looks so torn, one ear facing the way he had come and no doubt listening for any trouble with the preparations. She floats onto her back, feeling the water lap around her breasts and sides, closing her eyes.

It wasn't that she didn't care about Easter or didn't think it was as important as Bunny did. But she had grown up trusting her gut, and it had said that he needed her. So she was going to do anything necessary to get him to relax. If that meant showing up nearly naked and teasing him a bit, then so what?

Bunny watches her swim around for only a minute before he takes one step toward the water. She catches the movement and sits up, treading for a bit until she was certain that he couldn't resist. She sends him a seductive smile and raises a hand to curl her index finger twice, beckoning him forward. He immediately begins to take off his arm guards and boomerang holster, and she grins, swimming a little further into the lake. Bunny takes off the wrappings on his feet before wading into the water, mentally cursing Rachel for knowing exactly how to get him to surrender to her. _The googies will be fine for a little while._ Convincing himself of the fact, he lets himself enjoy the coolness of the water and catches up to Rachel. He reaches an arm around her waist and, ignoring her mocking smirk, he places a paw at the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss. He feels his body begin to warm from the contact, and momentarily forgets why he was annoyed with her.

Rachel mentally throws out a "thank you" to whoever will listen that her sneaky trick had succeeded when Bunny's tongue probes her mouth open. She parts her lips and allows herself to be swept up by the pleasurable haze. Suddenly his paw is at the back of her top and she pulls away, giving him a stern glare.

"No ripping this one." He grunts in response and merely pulls the top down to expose her breasts, his paw moving from her neck to caress them. Rachel brings her own hand down his front and stops when her wrist bumps his hardening length. Bunny captures her lips again, his breath quickening when she wraps her hand around him and begins to stroke upwards. She feels him move his mouth from hers down her neck and tilts her head to give him more room, mewling when he sucks at the hollow under her ear. Her grip on him tightens and he growls, his hips pushing against her. One of his paws grips her bikini bottoms and pulls them down. She wiggles out of them, not caring where they floated off to in the water. She pushes him away just long enough to unclasp her top to remove it from where it had sagged at her waist.

Bunny grips her hips and lifts her, making her instinctually wrap her legs around his waist, moaning when his tip presses against her clit. She expects him to enter her, but he continues to walk over to the edge of the lake. He puts her down next to a large rock and she realizes that the water only reaches her knees at that point. Rachel feels his paws on her shoulders and looks up in confusion.

"Turn around." He breathes, and she instantly does so, placing her hands on the rock. He puts pressure on her shoulders, making her bend over and her rear end to stick out toward him. She bites her lip in anticipation, feeling him line himself up. He thrusts into her quickly, making her gasp and cry out in surprise, her hips pushing back against him. He doesn't start off slow, he just continues a fast rhythm that has her gasping for breath. She moans as he penetrates her deeper than he had before, and he pushes her legs together, making her feel even tighter and changing his angle.

"Oh, God…" Rachel whimpers as her back arches. Bunny's paws move from her hips to her front and he wraps them completely around her, capturing her elbows underneath his arms so they're trapped against her front. He leans forward so his chest is against her back and thrusts into her harder, his hips smacking against her backside and creating waves around them as the water is disturbed. Bunny holds her to him, groaning as he feels her walls flutter around his member. She begins to writhe under him, attempting to take some control over their position, but his arms lock so she can only continue to absorb his thrusts, her moans turning into short screams and profanity. It makes his blood burn, hearing her become so lost to the pleasure, and he feels the tension swelling in his groin.

Rachel screams his name and Bunny feels her tremble in his grasp, more sounds pouring from her as she cums, squeezing him ruthlessly. He gasps and his own orgasm is wrenched from him, her still contracting velvet walls demanding that he release all that he has. Rachel hums quietly, her head bowing forward and her legs turning slack. Bunny holds her up and rests his head in her neck for a moment, catching his breath.

"If Easter is late, I'm blaming you." He says, making her laugh lightly. The action makes her nether regions contract, reminding him that he was still inside of her. "Jesus…" He groans and she rolls her eyes.

"You're welcome." She chirps. "Can I have my arms back now?" It hadn't bothered her while they were in the middle of the deed, but they were falling asleep from being constricted so tightly and for so long. Bunny lets go of her and she feels the sensation of pins and needles as the blood rushes back through her limbs. She gently slides forward, letting him slip out of her and begin to recede back into his sheath. When she turns around she can't help but giggle. He is soaking wet from his ears to his toes, the adorable effect topped off by his almost sleepy expression. "I love you."

"I love you too, you vile temptress." This time she does laugh, and leans up to kiss him on the nose.

"Don't worry. I'll be a good girl and stay home until Easter. But after that, you're all _mine_." His eyes darken at the suggestion and he reaches out for her, but she dances away from him and fetches her bathing suit out of the water. She hears his frustrated groan and smiles, wringing out her hair. "Now, hop to it, Bunny! You still have work to do!" She quickly puts on her top and slides on her shorts before he can get out of the water and catch up to her to dish out a good scolding. She blows him a kiss and promptly uses the snow globe to get back to her bedroom.

x~x

Bunny watches her disappear in a flurry of lights and laughs despite how she had left him. He shakes his head and gets out of the water, ignoring the fact that he was half-hard. He would deal with her later. She was right; he did have work to do, but he was feeling much better about it now. He had no idea how she knew that he was feeling the pressure of Easter bearing down on him, but he was glad she had cared enough to help him relax.

He shakes the water out of his fur and gathers his holster and wrappings, contemplating how he could discipline her when he got back into her bedroom. He would wait the two weeks before he saw her again. She knew that he never lasted more than a couple of days, but this time the long wait would build up _her_ anxiety, and then he would return the favor of relieving it.

**Author's Note: **I have to sadly admit that my creativity candle is getting to the bottom. I have like two more chapters already written and after that I have mostly just ideas that need to blossom. These ideas include a couple of entirely separate stories. Anyway, I'm asking for some help. If any of you have any ideas and don't mind sharing them, feel free to review or even pm me. I don't want to spoil anything for those of you who want it to be a surprise. But those of you who want more information about where these stories will lead so you can offer some ideas, pm me and I'll tell you what I've got. This does not mean that I will end "Chocolate Connoisseur" or "Chill" prematurely. I am dedicated to see these to a hopefully original and satisfying end. When that end will be merely depends on my muse.


	6. Who Needs Mistletoe?

**Author's Note: **I just had to write this because I felt so bad for Bunny when North was bashing Easter. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Hooray for smutty Monday! Yeah... I'm starting to worry about how easy it is for me to write these scenes. I can't even watch the movie anymore without getting uncomfortable. Anyhoo...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from Rise of the Guardians.

Who Needs Mistletoe?

Rachel smiles as she unwraps her first gift. North had delivered hers early that evening and left another sweet note with her gifts like he had the Christmas before. She still hadn't met the man in person, but she felt as if he was the father figure type. She enjoyed that about him, obviously being without that for almost her entire life. Rachel knew that she would meet him face to face eventually, and when she did the first thing she wanted to do was give him the biggest hug and thank you she could.

She finishes unwrapping the tiny parcel and laughs at the small sprig of mistletoe in her hand, shaking her head. North obviously knew that Bunny had planned on joining her that night, but this was a little forward. She felt herself blush as she sets the plant aside and reaches for one of the bigger boxes just as she hears Bunny enter her bedroom.

"Rachel?"

"In here!" She calls out, feeling her stomach flutter. He walks into the living room and smiles at the sight of her sitting next to a small lit up tree surrounded by presents. If it weren't for the fact that she was only wearing a lavender silk kimono that hit her knees, he would say that she looked just like a giddy child on Christmas morning. The only thing ruining the moment was the classic red Santa hat on her head. He sighs and sits next to her, and she leans over and reaches a hand around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. When she pulls away she smirks at him. "What's got you so grumpy?"

"Do you have to wear that?" Bunny replies, grabbing the hat and pulling it off before tousling her blonde ringlets with his paw.

"It's Christmas. I only get to wear that thing one day a year." She says, pouting. She reaches out for it but he holds it behind him, making her stretch to try to get it. Bunny wraps an arm around her waist as she moves close and pulls her front against him, moving his lips to her neck in an attempt to distract her. It works as she sighs and her hand gives up trying to reach for the hat, instead resting on the back of his head to encourage him. The red fabric is instantly abandoned on the floor and the two begin to get lost in the feeling of each other. "Bunny, I want to open my presents." At her gasp he sighs and looks up at her with an odd expression.

"Really?" She pauses and stares at him for a moment before recognizing that he's not his normal self.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Open your presents."

"No." Rachel moves away from him slightly but keeps her hands under his chin to make him look at her full on. "You're sad. Why?" He sighs and tries to glance away, suddenly feeling as if he's acting childishly.

"I just get a little down around Christmas, alright?"

"Why?" She strokes her hand down one of his ears affectionately and he feels her big doe eyes pulling at him, begging him to confide in her.

"I always feel as if I'm forgotten." When her eyes widen in confusion he continues, his heart aching as he reveals what he's felt but was unable to say for so many years. "Everyone loves Christmas. There's magic in the air and everyone acts differently when the season starts. Sure, Easter's fun. Kids love the egg hunts and candy, but once it's over… they all forget about me. They look forward to Christmas all year long. All I get is one day."

"Oh, Bunny." Rachel murmurs as she sees the true unhappiness in his eyes.

"North and I have been rivals since as long as I can remember. But while we laugh about it, when he says that Easter isn't Christmas, it still hurts. I just feel second best."

"You know I don't feel that way, right?" Rachel asks quietly, beseeching him to see her honesty. "I love you so much, Bunny. You could never ever be second best for me." He looks up from his lap to meet her eyes, and he sees that she is truly looking at him as if he were the only person in the world. "I would love you most even if Christmas were every day. Christmas can _shove _it." He lets out a genuine laugh, making her smile. "I'm sure the children don't forget about you. You live on in their hearts and dreams all year long. And if they do forget, then I'll happily keep you all to myself." She leans forward and kisses his nose. He closes his eyes briefly, savoring the feeling, and then smiles at her.

"Thanks, sheila." She hugs him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, giggling as one of his paws "accidently" rests on her rear. "You still want to open your presents, don't you?" She bites her lip sheepishly and nods into his neck, making him laugh even louder. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure? I can wait until tomorrow."

"Just open them, Rachel." She grins and gives him another kiss before settling back next to the tree with him at her side. She picks up the one she had started when he arrived and tries to contain herself for his sake. She was glad that she understood how the Christmas season affected him, and even though he seemed to be alright with her enjoying it, she didn't want to instigate any more hurt feelings. However, he just sits there as she opens her gift, smiling down at her.

"Ooh." She pulls the lid off of the box and marvels at the mass of glossy white fur. She takes it out and sees that it is an Ushanka, a Russian styled hat that she had always admired but never had the money for.

"That's not real fur, is it?" Bunny asks, and she runs her fingers over it, the texture telling her that it was. "Now see, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Insensitive bugger." She giggles at his grumbling and puts it on her head, feeling the warmth and softness.

"I'm sure it's not rabbit fur. He wouldn't do that."

"Oh, he would." Bunny scoffs, glancing in the box to see that he'd sent her matching mittens as well. "When I see him, I'm gonna-"

"Hush." She scolds with a smirk as she puts the accessories aside. "He sent you some carrots." She hands him the bunch of vegetables held together with a red ribbon and he rolls his eyes and takes them grudgingly. "See, he's not all bad."

"_You_ haven't met him in person yet." She hums as if to dismiss his point and leans forward for another box. She continues to find the things that he always knew she would enjoy; art supplies, her favorite perfume, and even some sparkling chandelier earrings. But her favorite was a beautiful Matryoshka doll of Bunny. She idly wonders which of the yetis had made it or if North had done it himself as she opens it.

"Awww, look at you!" Bunny endures her teasing, blushing under his fur as she talks about every single layer being correct. She cradles his center in her palm, giggling over the adorable likeness of a baby bunny. "New beginnings." She puts the doll back together and sets it under the tree before leaning back against Bunny's chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I really do love this Christmas." She feels his laugh vibrate under her cheek and she smiles.

"It's okay. I know there's a lot to be celebrated around this time."

"I wish you'd been here last year." Her brow furrows in confusion and she glances up at him. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Sulking in the Warren." She slaps his chest jokingly.

"You should have told me. I could have made you feel better." Rachel says, and an idea pops into her head to make sure that he never doubted his worth again. "Poor little Easter Bunny." She sees the spark in his eye at the light taunt and he raises an eyebrow.

"_Little?"_

"Did I say little? I'm sorry." She says with an innocent look. "I meant big, strong, _important_ Easter Bunny." She trails her hand down his chest, scratching lightly with her nails as he almost purrs into her ear. "Do you want to know why you're so important to me?" He just nods and she trails kisses up to his ear. "Well… first of all, you know me better than anyone else. Mind, soul, and _body."_ His arm traps her against his front and she smiles, continuing to tease him with her hands as her lips kiss his jaw and neck. "I can tell you anything." She playfully runs her fingertips over his tail, feeling it twitch against her. "You are super adorable."

"Hey." He interjects with a glare, and she laughs.

"Handsome." He nods as if to approve of the change, and she resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Sexy." His eyelids lower slightly and he leans forward but she evades him and continues to run her hands all over his body, slowly moving lower. "Your voice makes me warm all over."

"Does it?" He whispers, and she shivers, just as he knew she would.

"And when you kiss me I can't think straight." Her hand is now teasing his erection, stroking lightly.

"What else?" He rasps, and she sends him a warning look not to interrupt her again. He just smirks and moves his hips against her hand.

"Your touch makes me wet." He groans at her words, and she smiles. "And every time you fuck me I see stars." Her grip tightens and she establishes a quick rhythm before leaning forward, her eyes capturing his heatedly. "But most of all, you're important to me because…" She gives him a sweet smile. "… I love you." Bunny wants to smile back, but her sweet nature seems to disappear when she gives him a long slow lick from his base to the tip. He gasps and his hips instinctively buck forward. Rachel jumps slightly before she settles on a stroking pace that allows her to work him with her mouth as well. She closes her lips over him and swirls her tongue, and receives a moan in return. He shifts slightly underneath her and then his paw is in her hair, rubbing her scalp and making her eyes nearly drift shut. She looks up and catches his look of complete desire, feeling her inner muscles contract in pleasure from his expression alone. She continues to look up at him as she bobs her head up and down, breathing slowly through her nose so she can take more of him in.

"Oh…" Hearing Bunny's pleasured sounds only continues to turn her on more, and she starts to hum along with him, the vibrations making his grip in her hair tighten. "Yes, Rachel… fuckin' hell…" Hearing him curse sends tingles straight through her, and she can't help but slide a hand down her body to the part of her that feels on fire. She parts her robe as she does so, and Bunny uses his free hand to slip it off of her shoulders, stroking down her back. Rachel moans as her fingers brush against her lips, and she strokes them lightly before slipping two fingers inside of her, thrusting gently. Her moans in turn pleasure Bunny, and when he sees the reason for it he groans and sits up more to watch her. She would have smiled if her mouth wasn't full, but as it was she just closes her eyes and uses her thumb to circle her clit, the fingers inside of her making her walls flutter. "That's right… make yourself cum…" Bunny's hips begin to thrust into her mouth and she quickens her pace, sucking harder. She curls her fingers and strokes toward the extra sensitive spot that makes her knees weak, her muffled moans continuing to prolong Bunny's pleasure. "So good… fuck…" She can't take it anymore, and lifts her mouth off of him, gasping as pleasure rushes through her body, crying out into his stomach.

When she recovers, she pulls her fingers out and is going to wipe the wetness onto her robe, but Bunny takes her wrist and pulls her hand up to his mouth. He stares her in the eye as his tongue cleans her fingers, making an appreciative sound deep in his throat. She can't help but blush, and that only makes him smile. She smiles back but then feels his member twitch against her stomach, and she remembers that he is still hard and unsatisfied.

"How do you want me?" She asks breathily, and his eyes darken.

"I want you screaming." Her eyes widen and before she can react Bunny has her on her back and is lifting her calves over his shoulders. She gasps as he leans over her, and he gives her a smirk before thrusting into her, watching her lips open slightly and her eyes close. Rachel moans and leans her head back onto the carpet, feeling the slight pinch from the way her body is bent, but enjoying every moment of it. Bunny rests his paws on either side of her head and speeds up, already halfway to his orgasm but wanting to feel her contract around him. "Come on, Rachel." He begins to nip at her neck and it doesn't take long before she is doing just as he wanted, her screams seeming to echo off of the walls. "That's my girl… cum for me. Let me feel you squeeze me…" He thrusts into her particularly hard and she gasps as her body seems to follow his commands without a second thought, her walls pulling him in and making him follow her in bliss.

"Oh my God…" Rachel sighs as they lay there on the carpet. Bunny groans in agreement and then lifts his head to look at her with a smirk.

"I guess Christmas isn't so bad."

"It's only Christmas _Eve, _mister. We have all of tomorrow, too."

**Author's Note: **Okay folks, that's the last of Bunny and Rachel... no I'm kidding. But it _is _the end of this story. The sequel will be up early tomorrow morning and I have to admit that I'm really nervous about it. You'll see why...


	7. Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note: **Ask and you shall receive! Thank you to the reader who inspired this, and I hope it does your idea justice!

Spring Cleaning

Rachel had expected Bunny to visit her after his Easter duties were complete. He always did, even if he arrived late. But tonight, he was not only late, but he was _late. _She couldn't deny that she had begun to worry. She had since finished her dinner, watched the sun set, taken her shower, and changed into her pajamas. And still… no Bunny.

She sighs and sits back onto her bed, folding her legs and crossing her arms over her chest. She waits for exactly two and a half more minutes before she begins to chew her lip, flat out worrying now.

"Where _are_ you?" She whispers to herself. She stands up and starts to go to the kitchen to make some tea to help her calm down when a tunnel appears in her floor and Bunny appears. She sighs in relief and smiles as he pulls himself out. "It's about time. I was getting wor-" She cuts off abruptly when she sees the shape he's in. He looks absolutely ragged, his eyelids drooping and his ears flat against his skull. Not only that, but he was covered ears to toe in mud, his fur matted and stained. He looks up at her and can barely even smile, he's so exhausted.

"Hey, sheila." His voice is low and he sways slightly as he closes the tunnel.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asks, eyes wide as she takes in his appearance.

"Easter was tough this year. I doubled the egg count to bring more to the places who needed them most. Most of them I delivered myself. And the weather wasn't exactly cooperative in some areas." He gestures to his wet and muddy fur, and winces as he tries to roll his shoulders back.

"You look awful." She says, unable to hold back her shock.

"It was worth it. The kids who needed hope the most are in higher spirits. But… I'm so tired, Rachel." He sighs and moves closer to her bed, and her mouth drops open in horror as she imagines him getting her sheets covered in filth.

"No, Bunny!" She scolds, rushing over to him and placing her hands on his chest to keep him from falling over. Then she feels mud come off onto her fingers, and she pulls away, grimacing. "Ugh, you're _filthy_."

"My tunnels ain't exactly made out of bubbles and rainbows, sheila." He says with a tired glare.

"I get that, but… no!" She yells again when he moves around her to her bed, and this time he manages to sprawl out onto it, sighing with relief, his nose twitching. Rachel groans as the leftover moisture from his trip begins to soak into her blankets, and the mud matting his fur rubs off in chunks that she knows she'll have to scrub off. "Bunny, get off of my bed right now!"

"No. I'm the Easter Bunny. I get to sleep where I want." He sounds positively cranky, and it is so adorable that she wants to laugh, but instead she strides up to him and bends over until she's in front of his eyes, glaring.

"You may be the Easter Bunny, but you're also my boyfriend. And you are _not _allowed to ruin my sheets. Move."

"No." He says, and closes his eyes as he snuggles further into the soft fabric. She lets out a frustrated noise and crosses her arms over her chest.

She watches him for one more minute before realizing just how tired he is. She had never seen him like this, so vulnerable and cute. She was very proud of him for continuing bringing life and hope to the places that needed it, but it had obviously taken its toll on him. Watching him practically fall asleep as soon as his head hits her pillow helps her make the decision. He had taken care of so many people all day, so she was going to take care of him tonight. She sighs and moves toward him, running a hand over his head despite the grime covering it.

"Come on, Bunny. Get up and I'll take care of you."

"Don't wanna."

"Oh don't be such a baby." She flicks his nose and his eyes pop open to glare at her. "Come on." When he still doesn't move, she settles for tough love and grabs his ear, pulling on it.

"Ow!" He shouts, moving with her off of the bed to avoid any more pain. "What the bloody hell are you doing, woman?"

"You're coming into the bathroom and getting washed up. It won't save my sheets, but at least you'll feel better."

"I'm a rabbit, Rachel. I'm used to being dirty."

"Well I'm _not_ a rabbit. So if you expect me to touch you at all tonight, you're going to be clean." She says, pulling him by his ear to the bathroom.

"Jesus, sheila. Ow!" He leans down so his ear is relieved of the pressure, but she just uses her grip on it to lead him into the bathroom, and when they get to the tub she lets him go and points into the tub with a raised eyebrow. He returns her look with the petulance of a child, but she doesn't budge.

"In. Now." He crosses his arms over his chest and refuses. _Alright, then. Might as well play dirty in this situation._

"Bunny, I just want to help you." She makes her eyes wide and pouts with alarming realism, watching his own green eyes soften and he lets down his guard.

"Rachel-" She pushes the entire side of him over the rim of the tub and he falls in unceremoniously, grunting in slight pain and annoyance. He glares up at her but she just reaches near his feet to turn on the hot water of the shower.

"That's what you get for being a brat. Just relax. I really will take care of you Bunny." She says, trying to make nice again. She directs the shower head toward him and tells him to stand for a moment, wiping him down with her hands to get the top layer of dirt off of him. He sighs and allows her to do so, really too tired to fight back. When the top layer is gone, she turns off the shower and sets the rest of the hot water to come out of the faucet, plugging the drain. She even drops some bath gel into the flowing water, and the scent of flowers begins to fill the room, soothing Bunny's nose and making him even more drowsy.

When the tub is full of hot water and lovely smelling suds, Rachel grabs a brush from her basket underneath the sink and a loofa. By this time her tank top and shorts are dirty and damp, but she doesn't think about it. She just focuses on getting Bunny comfortable. He had worked so hard. He deserved some pampering.

"Rachel…"

"Shhh." She smiles and grabs the brush, beginning to run it through the fur on his head. His eyes instantly close and she can practically hear him purring, even though she knew very well that rabbits didn't purr. She continues brushing through his ears and cheeks, careful not to pull at his whiskers, and then she moves further down to his shoulders and arms.

It is quiet the entire time she cleans him, the only sound the gentle sloshing of the water and Bunny's deep breathing. Rachel glances up at his face as she squirts some soap into her hands and his head is leaned back against the side of the tub, his eyes completely closed and his expression peaceful. She smiles, knowing that he really does trust her, and begins to run her hands over him to get the remaining grime off of him.

The soap begins to make bubbles in the water, slightly obscuring his lower body. It doesn't stop her though, and she moves her arms down into the water to scrub his thighs and down his legs, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks. At one point when she is so close to his sheath, he shifts slightly and she jumps, her eyes darting to his. His are parted slightly watching her, and she just shakes her head at him and continues to wash him everywhere, trying to ignore the knowing glances he gives her.

Bunny laughs quietly when she scrubs the bottom of his feet, even going in between his toes. She just grins and tries to keep from tickling him so much, but still finds it funny how the rough and tumble Easter Bunny can seem so docile. When the water is slightly murky she pulls the plug out of the drain to let it out, and motions for him to stand. He does so shakily, his mind and body still fuzzy from fatigue, and she wraps her hand around his waist to help stabilize him before turning on the shower once again.

She rinses him completely, running her fingers through his fur to make sure that no soap remains, and just as he starts to fall asleep again, she pulls him out of the tub to dry him off.

"There you go, little bunny. All clean again." She taps his nose playfully as she scrubs him with a towel, and he just glares at her halfheartedly for treating him like a child. "Awww, look at you." His fur poofs slightly from the static of the towel and she laughs.

"Damn it sheila, I'm not a…" He is cut off by a yawn and she just smiles knowingly at him.

"Mhmm. Stay here for a minute." She orders and goes to her bedroom. She sighs at the state of her bed and pulls the dirtied sheets off, taking them to the laundry room. She brings out a couple of fresh blankets, figuring she can put sheets on her bed the next day, and while she's in there she changes into a fresh pair of pajamas.

"No fair." Bunny says, and she looks over to the entrance of the bathroom where he is leaning against the doorframe. "You got dressed without me." She rolls her eyes and gets onto the bed, folding her legs underneath her.

"Like you'd even be able to help. Come here." She orders, and he trudges over to her and flops onto the bed without another word. She pulls his head into her lap and smiles when he immediately closes his eyes. "I told you I'd take care of you, Bunny." They open for a moment and he smiles genuinely. "So just relax, okay? You deserve it." Not sure what she's up to, he does so anyway, and then jumps slightly when her hands grip his shoulders. Rachel's thumbs and fingers dig into his muscles, and he groans as she finds the knots that had built up from his labor of the day. He winces at the pain, but she apologizes quietly and continues to work at the tension in his muscles.

When Bunny relaxes completely against her legs she knows that she is making progress. She even moves one of her hands underneath his chin to stroke the spot that activates his "happy nerve" as she called it. She smiles as his leg begins to twitch, and then moves his head from her lap gently to move off of the bed. He barely opens his eyes, and she moves down to his lower body, stroking and kneading his thigh muscles. Even though there was nothing sexual about her trying to make him feel better, she couldn't help but blush and her pulse speeds up.

Rachel continues to knead his muscles until she feels no more tension, and then she moves onto his feet, bending them to stretch his arches and rolling his ankles, hearing and feeling the joints pop. _Poor thing. _When she sees that he is no longer moving at all she stops and looks up toward his face. It is completely peaceful, and she can hear his even breathing.

"Bunny?" She whispers, and gets no response. Not even a twitch. She smiles and sighs, watching him for a moment before climbing next to him on the bed, resting her head under her hands.

She assumed that she would just fall asleep along with him and they would wake up in the morning, and he would feel better.

That wasn't the case.

She jumps slightly as he suddenly moves, making the bed dip, and his arms are suddenly around her.

"You missed a spot." He breathes against her ear, and her eyes widen as she feels the proof against her backside.

"I thought you were asleep." She says, not bothering to turn around. She gasps as he pulls her shorts down, and her mouth snaps shut.

"Not anymore." He runs a paw through her hair and nuzzles the back of her neck.

"Bunny, you should rest." She says, closing her eyes and trying to convince herself to stop him. She knew that he should go to sleep. He needed to rebuild his strength after such a busy day. But when he moves closer to her, both of them still lying on their sides, she just sighs.

"I will rest. After…" His tip brushes against her and she lifts her leg slightly so he can push inside of her. She wasn't quite ready yet, but one of his paws moves to her front to press against the bundle of nerves above her entrance. She moans softly and presses back against him as best she can in their position, feeling herself continue to moisten to aid his movement. His lips move to her neck, and he gives her skin lazy kisses as they keep up their slow pace.

"Mmmm, Bunny…" She sighs, and her fingers dig into the comforter, her brow furrowing. She was so used to their joining being fast-paced. This felt so different, being able to focus on just the simplicity of the moment. It was so intimate and free of the rushed need to reach euphoria. Rachel just closes her eyes and focuses on the smell of Bunny, now fresh and clean, and his warm front against her back.

They continue for a few minutes, their joining sweet and slow. She gasps as pleasure washes over her, her hands becoming fists, and she feels Bunny jerk slightly against her. He breathes out her name and moans before pulling out, and then they just lay there comfortably as they slowly drift off to sleep.

"Thank you, Rachel. For loving me enough to take care of me." He says lowly, and she uses the last of her energy to turn around to face him, brushing her fingers over his chest and kissing his pink nose.

"I always will, Bunny."

x~x


End file.
